El salto hacia lo desconocido
by UDPusa
Summary: Basado en la película de Frozen 2, contiene SPOILERS. Veremos la película desde el punto de vista de Honeymaren, a partir de ahí continuaremos. Ahtohallan esconde misterios sin resolver, descubriremos los secretos de la antigua Nox y terminaremos con el final que Frozen se merece.
1. El cielo, el mar, y un ángel caído

ATENCIÓN: _Este fic está basado en la película de Frozen 2, contiene **SPOILERS** monumentales, así que si aún no has visto esa maravilla ya estás corriendo al cine!_

Capítulo 1: El cielo, el mar, y un ángel caído.

* * *

Recuerdo aquél día, cuando Yelana, líder de Northuldra, me eligió a mí como futura sucesora. Dominaba los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza y Gale, el espíritu del viento, estaba encaprichado conmigo. Aún así no esperaba que fuese apta para tal honor.

Desde entonces traté de ser la mejor versión de mí misma, me dediqué a hacer lo que estaba en mis manos para ayudar a todos, especialmente al tonto de mi hermano, y de alguna forma, me convencí que iba a ser digna de liderar nuestra querida tribu.

Yelana me invitó a su cabaña una vez más, sus consejos eran siempre tan necesarios como acertados, y empezó felicitándome por el notório cambio que hice.

—… Te conozco muy bien Honeymaren, desde que apenas levantabas dos palmos del suelo. Una líder debe ser un ejemplo para al resto, y formar una familia debería entrar en tus planes— levanté las cejas buscando una respuesta a eso.

—A-aún tengo veintitrés años, y no conozco a nadie que…

—No te pido que sea ahora, ni dentro de cinco años siquiera, tan sólo pido que lo tengas presente. Sé que… los hombres no te llaman la atención, pero me temo que tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo cuando llegue el momento, por el bien de todos.

Entonces me quedé sin palabras, bajé la cabeza aturdida por su sentencia. No daba crédito, ¿cómo podía saberlo si apenas lo sabía yo? ¿iba a tener que traicionarme a mí misma?

—Eso es todo— dijo, esperando a que me fuera, pero no. No iba a quedarme callada.

—No… ¿no dices siempre que el corazón es el guía que los espíritus apoyan? ¿Que tenemos que escuchar nuestro interior y ser lo que verdaderamente queremos ser?— levanté mi voz —¿Y cómo sabes tú que me gustan las chicas? ¡No lo sabe ni Ryder!— el viento de Gale recorrió la cabaña como si fuera mi ira retumbando por los rincones. —Al menos déjame vivir sola, ¡no me obligues a estar con alguien que no quiero!

Me puse en pie, mis ojos se llenaron de rabia.

—¿Que cómo lo sé? Desprendes la misma aura que yo a mi edad, tan pura y tan frágil… Tuve que renunciar a lo mismo cuando la niebla nos encerró aquí dentro. Tienes que comprender que esto por un bien mayor-

—¡No! No lo acepto y si no te gusta le dices a la estúpida de tu hija que sea la líder, estará encantada.

Huí, salí de ahí alterada, confusa, decepcionada. Rompí la idílica imagen que tenía de ella en mi mente, perdí la esperanza y el espíritu. Mi alma cayó en la oscuridad con la mano extendida esperando a ser rescatada.

Hice lo que pude para mantenerme de una pieza, y rechacé el puesto días después. Prefería mil veces vivir sola como una más que siendo la líder con una sombra de sonrisa falsa a mi lado.

Después de aquello, me uní a la facción protectora, me volví scout, dispuesta a proteger aquellos de las injusticias, con el objetivo de encontrar quizás la forma de salir de aquella cárcel reinada por alguien que no me aceptaba tal y como era.

~Estaciones más tarde~

* * *

El sonido de alerta nos puso en marcha, algo pasaba en el sur. Lo primero que vimos fue una chica que no había visto nunca, agarrando mal una espada hecha de hielo. Luego, un hombre, un reno y otra chica, confusa.

Nos calmamos todos al ver que una de ellas tenía poderes, poderes mágicos que no había visto jamás. Y por si fuera poco, un muñeco de nieve con vida, que nos puso a todos al día. No sabía exactamente cómo habían conseguido cruzar, pero aquello significaba que no era imposible salir.

Ansiaba el exterior como nunca ansié nada, aprendí todo lo que pude sobre el mundo de ahí fuera como si así pudiera sentirlo, y abrazarlo.

Salimos todos corriendo cuando de repente el espíritu del fuego apareció sin aviso, algo no iba bien, todo aquello era demasiado confuso. Temí por el bosque, aquella chica, Elsa, trató de mitigarlo con sus poderes de hielo, pero nadie antes había conseguido atrapar al travieso espíritu.

Sorprendentemente, las llamas cesaron al unísono. Fuimos rápidamente hacia el último rastro para dar con Elsa, arrodillada, hablando con lo que parecía ser una salamandra. Esperamos impacientes, al menos yo. Demasiadas preguntas se me acumularon.

Su hermana apareció corriendo como una bala hacia ella para abrazarla por la espalda, y un pequeño sentimiento de envidia recorrió mi piel. Me hubiera gustado tener una hermana en vez de el tonto de Ryder.

Entonces vimos que llevaban una prenda de un antiguo líder del bosque encantado, y descubrimos que su madre era de Northuldra. Eran parte de nuestra familia, eran de los nuestros.

Tras darles la bienvenida, Elsa hizo una gran, gran promesa.

—Os prometo, que liberaré este bosque, y restauraré Arendell.

Sus palabras quedaron grabadas en mi mente. Iba a convertirse en mi heroína si conseguía algo así, y todos nos alegramos, era muy prometedor. Me di cuenta de que ella podría ser esa mano que rescatara mi alma.

Finalmente, ya sin peligro alguno, los llevamos a nuestro campamento para hablar con ellos como es debido, pues sus intenciones eran sinceras.

Ya caída la noche, conseguí robarle un momento, ansiaba conocer a alguien tan especial.

Resultó ser una dulzura, tan suave que consiguió hacerle cosquillas a mis latidos. Le conté sobre el intrigante quinto elemento, ese al que quizás Elsa estaba escuchando. Aquél momento, tan cerca de la hoguera como de sus ojos, lo guardé en mi pequeño cofre, cerca de mi corazón.

Quería darle todos mis ánimos, toda mi ayuda, todo mi yo para que consiguiera hacer mi sueño realidad, pero ¿qué podía hacer yo, que ni siquiera había visto el cielo de verdad?

Dejé que siguiera su camino, pues yo tan sólo la iba a estorbar, deseché la idea de una amistad entre ella y yo, pues ni más ni menos se trataba de la reina de Arendelle. No me extrañó que alguien como ella fuera digna de reinar, tenía todas las cualidades que alguien podía desear.

Al quedarme sola, ya en mi habitación, me entraron unas ganas horribles de ir a darle una visita, pero no era la razón la que hablaba, debía mantenerme al margen por ahora. Mañana sería otro día.

Esa noche soñé con un futuro mágico, lejos del bosque encantado, con ella a mi lado, muy cerquita de mí.

Salí de mi cabaña con prisas, quería despedirme al menos antes de que fueran hacia el norte, hacia Ahtohallan, pero llegué tarde. Salieron con los primeros rayos de sol, y un vacío me hizo pensar que quizás nunca la volvería a ver. Un ángel que voló de paseo por mis ojos, al que perseguí su aroma, desapareció sin más.

Volvimos a nuestras labores, especialmente atentos por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Todos tenían altas esperanzas, el ánimo revoloteaba por el cielo, pero mis mariposas dolían. Quería volverla a ver y temía que le pasara algo, deseé con todo mi ser que lo lograra y volviera sana y salva, aunque era consciente de que eso era demasiado pedir.

El día se hizo muy largo, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, todo en su sitio. Nada había cambiado, como si aquella inesperada visita hubiera sido un mero sueño, un espejismo.

Volví a quedarme pensando en ella aquella noche, en la relación que podía tener con el quinto elemento, en un futuro lejos de ahí. Terminé con lágrimas en la almohada, demasiados sentimientos para alguien como yo, demasiados deseos imposibles.

El día siguiente parecía prometer aburrimiento y decepción, pero no fue así.

Los gigantes de tierra se movilizaron, pude distinguir ligeramente el grito de una chica, y corrí a por ella aunque fuera a meterme en peligro. Deseé, deseé que fuera Elsa, pero al ver su ropa desde la distancia, suspiré. Era su hermana, llevando los gigantes hacia la presa del río. Ni idea de qué tendría en mente, pero tampoco es que pudiera hacer nada para detenerla. La busqué por si estaba en algún rincón escondida, pero no vi más que Kristoff y el reno, yendo a ayudarla a toda velocidad.

Vi con mis propios ojos cómo la presa era destruida, el agua desbordaba implacable directa a arrasar Arendelle y cada vez entendía menos. Fui a por Anna cuando tuve oportunidad, iba pegada a Kristoff, no muy emocionada.

—¿Qué habéis hecho? ¿Qué pasa con Arendelle?— su expresión no parecía albergar buenas respuestas. —¿Y Elsa…?

Me apartó, con la tristeza invocada en su rostro, dándome a entender que no lo consiguió. Tampoco vi el muñeco de nieve andante, y un castillo dentro de mí se derrumbó, quebrando mi cuerpo entero.

A pesar de aquello, la niebla empezó a dispersarse, el cielo se convirtió en un manto azulado perfecto y el mar se abrió ante nosotros. Fue una imagen espectacular, la belleza de aquél momento bajo la amargura de la caída de un ángel, me erizó la piel.

—Mira el cielo… nunca imaginé que hubiera tanto de él…— dijo mi hermano, pasmado ante tal paisaje.

Al final, Elsa sí consiguió convertirse en mi heroína, sacó mi alma de una profunda oscuridad y me dio algo por lo que vivir, un mundo entero lleno de esperanza y oportunidades.

Fui incapaz de contener mis lágrimas, silenciosas, íntimas y sólo para ella, mi ángel.

Me aparté del grupo, necesitaba estar sola. Descendí hasta unas rocas para sentarme y apreciar ese extenso horizonte, allí donde el cielo y el mar se besan, donde todo es posible.

Le pedí un último deseo a los cuatro elementos, necesitaba un último milagro, uno pequeño, y es que quería verla al menos una vez más, darle las gracias por todo lo que hizo, y abrazarla si no era mucho pedir.

Gale, espíritu del viento, trajo a la salamandra del fuego hasta mi regazo. Agradecí la compañía, pero no era precisamente lo que esperaba.

Fue entonces, en la más difusa lejanía, cuando vislumbré la forma de un caballo, galopando como si emergiera de la nada, Nokk, espíritu del agua. Tardé en darme cuenta de que alguien lo estaba domando, alguien cabalgaba el mismísimo espíritu y levanté todo mi ser al darme cuenta de que sólo podía ser ella. Ella, no estaba alucinando, era ella, con el pelo suelto, yendo hacia la orilla, ella.

Salí corriendo hacia la playa, no me lo podía creer, sin duda se trataba de un milagro del quinto espíritu, no podía ser otra cosa.

Me detuve al ver que su hermana apareció también, esperándola con más ganas que yo, y me retiré al recordar dónde estaba mi sitio, y dónde estaba el suyo. Mi pecho me azotó de nuevo, ahora con más intensidad.

Vi aquél momento desde la distancia, se abrazaron, Anna rompió a llorar y luego aparecieron Kristoff con su reno. Elsa hizo al muñeco de nieve usando su magia, y mi mandíbula cayó al suelo cuando Kristoff le pidió matrimonio a su pareja. Menos mal que no me metí por medio, pensé.

Vi que se acercaba mi gente así que fui con ellos rápidamente, como si no hubiera visto nada. No tardé en pegarme a Elsa, no sólo llevaba el pelo suelto ondulando por su cuello sino que su vestido era espectacular, me la imaginé en un altar brillando como ángel que es.

No pude prestar mucha atención a lo que dijo pero por lo visto Arendelle se salvó, me tenía realmente atontada con su belleza. Me dio la mano izquierda sin saber por qué, Yelana sostenía la otra.

—… y descubrí que yo era el quinto elemento. Tenéis que verlo, Ahtohallan es precioso…— la salamandra saltó a sus manos, haciéndola reír —hola pequeñín— era la más acertada definición de adorable, quería abrazarla.

Exploté por dentro y solté las palabras que mi corazón gritaba sin pensar.

—Sabes… tú perteneces a este lugar— sí, acababa de decirle eso a la reina, estúpida se me quedaba corto.

—Creo… que ha llegado el momento de colgar la corona. Por suerte, sé de alguien que la llevará tan bien o mejor que yo— dijo, dirigiendo la mirada a su hermana.

Fué a por ella para abrazarla una vez más. Puede que me mordiera el labio inferior al verlas.

Zarandeé la cabeza tratando de rebobinar, ¿acababa de decir que dejaría el reino a su hermana para quedarse aquí? ¿Así sin más? ¿Por ser bocazas y hablar sin pensar? Iba a tener que usar esa magia mía más a menudo.

—Parece ser que tenemos a la mejor candidata para la líder de la tribu— dijo Yelana, guiñándome el ojo.

—Yo… podría ayudarla a ponerse al día…— dije, conteniendo mi emoción en una cajita.

—Eso y mucho más— se distanció riéndose por dentro. No entendí a qué se refería, pero parecía feliz.

—Oye Mar— me di la vuelta, era mi hermano —Voy a por mi reno camino a Arendelle, ¿te apuntas?— se le veía realmente impaciente.

* * *

_¿Qué hará Honeymaren? ¿Explorar Arendelle? ¿Quedarse en el bosque con Elsa? El peor __cliffhanger del mundo :D_


	2. Un día en el paraíso

Capítulo 2: Un día en el paraíso.

* * *

—Voy a por mi reno camino a Arendelle, ¿te apuntas?— tenía ese momento delante de mis narices, montones de historias y relatos hechos realidad, mi primera vez fuera del bosque encantado.

Había pasado más de treinta años desde que nos quedamos encerrados, todo tenía que haber cambiado una barbaridad. Aún así, decidí ser paciente, tomar la decisión correcta y quedarme con los míos. Estaba segura que visitaríamos Arendelle en algún momento.

—Ve tirando, ya te alcanzaré. ¡Ten cuidado!— no tardó en irse.

Respiré hondo, con una gran sonrisa. Nuestro bosque nunca había brillado tanto, y no era sólo por el cielo.

Fui salturreando a por mi elemento favorito, hablaba con su hermana y el teniente Matthias. Mantuve las distancias para no entrometerme, debía de ser algo importante y no quería importunar.

Cuando el teniente se retiró, aparecí.

—Em… majestad.

—Oh, Honeymaren. Puedes llamarme Elsa a partir de ahora— suspiré por dentro con su sonrisa, olvidé lo que tenía que decirle por un momento.

—Elsa, a-ah tú puedes llamarme Mar si quieres— ¿qué estoy diciendo? —Am… hay algunos Northuldrenses que ya se están dirigiendo a Arendelle.

—Entiendo… tendremos que avisar a Yelana ¿no crees?— una parte de mí ya la veía como nuestra líder.

—S-sí, claro…— no sé qué me pasaba, me costaba mucho pensar cuando la tenía cerca, el otro día podía hablar tranquilamente con ella pero ahora…

Pusimos las cosas en orden, y nos organizamos para ir al castillo. Me alegré de no haber aceptado la oferta de Ryder.

Elsa nos contó lo ocurrido antes de adentrarse en el bosque, los ciudadanos de Arendelle seguían en la colina y tenían que ser informados, todo estaba arreglado ahora.

El camino se me hizo muy corto, entre la diversidad de paisajes que cruzábamos, la agradable compañía que teníamos y lo feliz que estaba, podría cabalgar durante semanas si fuera necesario.

Divisamos el castillo, aquella estructura era mucho más grande que los gigantes de la tierra, era imponente y a la vez bonito. Sus toques azulados llevaban claramente su nombre, su poder no tenía límites.

En la colina, nos recibió la mayor cantidad de gente que había visto nunca, entre ellos mi hermano. Tuve que parpadear varias veces, también nos esperaban trolls. Elsa se subió sobre un altar hecho con hielo para hablarles a todos, y una vez más, su luz llenó cada rincón de mi oscuridad. Era la magia hecha persona, más que un ángel, parecía una diosa.

Me di cuenta de que no estaba prestando atención, otra vez. Necesitaba calmar mis pensamientos de una vez.

—…teniente Matthias, la líder de tribu Northuldra y Ma- Honeymaren nos acompañarán. Eso es todo por ahora— me reí por dentro, iba a llamarme Mar delante de todos, sólo mi hermano lo hacía.

Un gran grupo nos acompañó, entre guardias, miembros del castillo y caballería. Me distraje con todo, con los ropajes, con las armas de los soldados, los caballos… Las casas por las que pasábamos eran mucho más increíbles de lo que imaginaba, y el centro de la ciudad era tan… diferente.

Cuando mis neuronas dejaron de estar pegadas a mis ojos, me puse a pensar en por qué iba con ellos por delante y no me quedaba con los demás. Decidí preguntárselo directamente, no tenía muy claro a qué íbamos tampoco.

—Em… ¿Elsa?— su sonrisa volvió a despistarme —¿por qué vengo con vosotros? Quiero decir, con Matthias y Yelana yo…

—Me irá bien tener una segunda opinión de alguien con cualidades y más… joven. Además quería que vieras el castillo por dentro así que…— chillé por dentro —¿te parece bien? Si prefieres ir con los demás lo entenderé.

—¡No! no, sólo tenía curiosidad. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que no he tenido ocasión de agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho. Gracias.

—No hay de qué, sólo hice lo que era correcto— hizo muchísimo más que eso, pero no la rectifi qué, preferí quedarme con su mirada —¿qué te parece Arendell?— pillé su pregunta al vuelo.

—Es… increíble, no imaginaba que todo estuviera hecho de piedra. Aún así, prefiero el bosque, soy un espíritu libre a fin de cuentas.

—Un espíritu libre…— pensativa, dirigió su mirada al castillo. Estábamos llegando al puente —Me gusta cómo suena.

No volvimos a hablar después de eso, muchas reuniones, muchas decisiones. Ver a Elsa en plena acción me hizo sentir muy pequeña, nuestro bosque no era nada comparado con el reino, había encargados para todas y cada una de las tareas, era una locura coordinar todo aquello.

Confirmó también su deseo de dejar el reino a su hermana Anna, creando así una firme unión entre los arendeleanos y los northuldrenses. Sin duda nuestra tribu iba a beneficiarse de los avances del reino.

Tras un par de horas locas, nos dimos un descanso para comer. Acostumbrada a la comida del bosque, aquello me pareció un banquete de otro mundo, usaban utensilios de lo más extraños, platos de todos los colores y tamaños, sabores que nunca había experimentado y vino… qué maravilla.

Me sentí como en el mismísimo cielo, lástima para mí tenía a Elsa a tres sillas de distancia. Matthias y Yelana ambientaban la comida charlando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Tras los postres, nos dispersamos un poco. Me uní a las hermanas en el balcón, con la excusa de felicitar a la futura reina.

—Hey Honeymaren, de ti estábamos hablando— apreté los labios esperándome lo peor.

—¿De mí?— Elsa escondía su rostro avergonzada.

—Ahora que aquí la señorita va a dejar el castillo, tengo que encargar a alguien para que la vigile por mí y tu nombre no ha hecho más que sonar, así que vas a tener que prometerme que no dejarás que Elsa se meta en más líos, ni congele el bosque, ni salga de excursión con esos gigantes sola, ni coma chocolate a deshoras…— me volví muy pequeña, ¿qué significaba aquello?

—Allí no tenemos chocolate...— dije a bajo tono.

—Tendréis. Si me entero de que se hace un solo rasguño me la traeré de vuelta ¿queda claro?— asentí, confusa como poco.

—No le hagas caso Mar, se pone un poco sobreprotectora a veces.

—Habló la que me lanzó en canoa por una colina, que sepas que aún estoy enfadada contigo por eso— la señaló con el dedo.

—¿Necesitas algo? _Anna se pone un poco pesada a veces_— dijo susurrando no muy bajo.

—_¿Perdona?_

—N-no, sólo… quería felicitar a la nueva reina. Mi hermano se pone algo pesado también con los renos…

Sin darme cuenta, caímos en una charla de cosas de hermanos que nos hizo perder la noción del tiempo. Ellas dos se llevaban realmente bien, las envidiaba en cierta manera, sentía que podían entenderse sin apenas hablar. Ryder no pillaba ni las cosas más obvias.

Fue un bonito momento de descanso, pude por fin relajarme y calmar mis nervios un poco. La tarde prosiguió con unas cuantas reuniones más. Mis ojos azules favoritos dijeron que podía retirarme cuando quisiera, pero me mantuve al pie del cañón con ella, aprendiendo de cada palabra que soltaban sus labios.

Se hizo tarde, todos estábamos agotados y se decidió terminar por hoy. Cenamos algo rápido, ahora con menos personal, y nos dirigimos hacia los dormitorios. Anna se adelantó hacia su habitación para darse un baño, lo cual me pareció extraño, y Elsa me presentó lo que sería mi habitación de invitada.

Era demasiado grande, la cama parecía lo más cómoda del mundo y tenía un gran ventanal con vistas al mar.

—Am… cómo te digo esto… no sé si sabrás cómo funciona el baño— abrió una puerta para dar paso a una habitación más pequeña. —Creo que hace treinta años no teníamos de estos…

—Waoh, qué bonito. ¿Para qué sirve todo esto?

—A ver, deja que te lo explique.

Fue como descubrir el futuro en un día, vergonzoso y gracioso a la vez. Ese extraño momento terminó volviéndose íntimo de alguna forma.

—Vale, creo que me ha quedado claro, probaré a darme un baño en esa ¿bañera se llama? Espero que no explote nada.

—Lo dudo— adoraba verla reír, quise que se quedara a dormir en esa enorme habitación para pasarnos toda la noche charlando, su risa era como escuchar los pájaros cantar un domingo por la mañana. —De dejo descansar. Buenas noches Mar.

—Buenas noches Elsa. Gracias, por todo.

Al irse, probé la cama inquieta de curiosidad. Fue como hundirse en una nube, daba igual cómo me pusiera, era cómodo a más no poder. Estaba tan cansada por ese largo día que por poco me quedo dormida sin más, pero tenía que probar la ducha.

Placer de dioses, casi me quedo dormida en la bañera, qué maravilla. Cada vez tenía menos claro lo de volver al bosque, y me pregunté si Elsa realmente había pensado suficiente lo de dejar el castillo.

No le di demasiadas vueltas, pues caí en sueño instantánea nada más tocar la cama.

Desperté más a gusto que nunca, después de un sueño genial que no olvidaría. Vi que tenía una carta encima de la cama.

_Buenos días Mar_

_El desayuno se sirve en el segundo comedor._

_Estaremos en la sala de reuniones por si no nos encuentras._

_Espero que hayas dormido bien :)_

— _Els._

Me tumbé en la cama, riendo de pura felicidad, mis ojos brillaban de amor. Elsa me dio el mejor despertar de mi vida, me sentí una princesa de verdad. Caí en la cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba, de lo mucho que quería estar con ella, de lo muchísimo que quería abrazarla.

Tenía que espabilarme.

Me levanté, vi que tenía ropa del castillo preparada, y terminé preparada delante del espejo. No parecía yo. Me puse el gorro, no iba a quedar bien, pero necesitaba llevar una parte de mí.

—Mejor.

Desayuné rápidamente al ver lo tarde que era, e irrumpí en la sala de reuniones convirtiéndome en el centro de atención. Elsa se rió, supongo que por mi vestimenta. Cogí asiento como pude, debí de haberme quedado en mi habitación.

Guardé el gorro en mi regazo, Yelana llevaba su ropa, no sé qué debía pensar de mí.

La reunión terminó, fue de lo más interesante pero no aporté nada, sentía que no debía estar allí, que sobraba, y me rodeé de un aura negativa que me empequeñeció. Quizás debía volver a casa, yo no formaba parte del reino.

—¿Explotó?— preguntó Elsa, sacándome de mis pensamientos. La reunión había terminado.

—¿Perdona?

—La bañera.

—A-ah, no… estuvo bien, muy bien.

—Ven, acompáñame.

La seguí, silenciosa, sin saber muy bien qué esperar. Terminamos en un pasillo solitario, mi cabeza se llenó de dudas.

—Esto...— jugaba con sus manos sin saber muy bien qué decir —¿cómo estás? Quiero decir, ¿te parece bien todo esto? O sea, no quiero que te veas arrastrada a las reuniones, ni a hacer nada que no quieras… Todo esto es opcional para ti, puedes irte cuando quieras, lo sabes ¿verdad?

—S-sí, me lo dijiste ayer— no entendí a qué venía aquello —estoy… bien.

—Bien— realmente parecía nerviosa —Parecías algo incómoda, por eso, bueno.

—Ah, no, no es nada. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí, claro, ¿por qué no iba a estar bien? Estoy estupendamente— fruncí el ceño, sin creerme una sola palabra.

—Me gusta estar aquí, siempre he soñado con ver mundo e ir más allá de la maldita niebla, y las reuniones son de lo más interesantes… ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, me alegro que lo hayamos aclarado— trató de escapar de mí, pero la detuve.

—Algo te pasa… ¿tengo que ir a por Anna para que me ayuda a averiguarlo?

—No por favor no lo hagas— debía de ser algo que no quería que supiera. —Va todo bien ¿de acuerdo? No hay nada de lo que preocuparse— dijo con un tono serio y los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ya, no me trago tu postura de reina. No me lo digas si no quieres, pero…— cogí aire antes de continuar —quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí. Somos… amigas, ¿no?

—Sí— dijo muy rápido —amigas.

Y nos quedamos en silencio. Rompí a reír, no sé muy bien por qué pero me empecé a reír sin más, ella se me unió.

—¿Por qué te ríes?— habíamos generado demasiada tensión, no podía más.

—Yo qué sé— me agarró el gorro que llevaba en las manos y me lo puso en la cabeza.

—¿Vamos?— le sonreí —Y no le digas una palabra a Anna, no me gusta preocuparla innecesariamente.

—Entonces sí que te pasa algo, ¿debería preocuparme Els?

—Cállate— me dio un golpe de hombro. Me aceleró el pulso llamarla Els, sentía que cada vez nos acercábamos más y más.

Quise averiguar a qué vino todo aquello, pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

Otra reunión, ahora con mi gorro, un poco más feliz. Me fijé en Anna, parecía no haber dormido mucho, no dejaba de esconder bostezos.

Llegó la hora de ir al comedor, quise alcanzar a Elsa pero Anna me agarró del brazo metiéndome en una sala como si quisiera secuestrarme.

—¿Qué haces?

—Sht. Aquí las preguntas las hago yo— empecé a asustarme. —Ya que vas a ocuparte de Elsa de ahora en adelante, necesito saber que estas cualificada para el puesto. No tenemos mucho tiempo así que seré rápida. ¿Tu animal favorito?

—¿V-va en serio? A-a pues los búhos. ¿Po-

—¿Su color de ojos?

—A-azules, un poco más que los tuyos.

—¿Sabes nadar?

—Sí, bueno depende d-

—¿Irías a por Elsa si se metiera entre el fuego?

—Yo no tengo poderes, n-

—¿Tienes novio?

—Nop.

—¿Alguna enfermedad de familia?

—No que yo sepa.

—¿Qué hay de tus padres?

—No me llevo muy bien con ellos…

—¿Sabes qué es el amor?

—Am…

—¿Has notado algo raro en ella estos días?

—No sabría decirte… apenas la acabo de conocer, ¿le pasa algo?

—Hm… está más despistada de lo habitual, sospecho que me oculta algo otra vez y no quiere decírmelo…

—¿Hemos terminado ya?

—No. Tienes que saber que Elsa es muy suya con sus cosas, suele sobre complicarlo todo y no siempre dice lo que piensa. Por eso, si descubres algo o notas algo raro en ella avísame, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Y si me pide que no te lo diga…?

—Oh dios mío, sabes algo, ¿qué te ha dicho? ¿tiene que ver conmigo? Estoy segura de que tiene que ver conmigo, ¿será algo que le ha molestado? Con todos los cambios que- Sht.

Unos pasos firmes nos silenciaron. La puerta se abrió, descubriéndonos.

—Hey~ hola Els, ¿qué te cuentas?

—¿¡Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo aquí!?— me miró preguntándome con los ojos si le había dicho algo. ¿Qué se supone que le iba a decir?

—Anna se ha puesto a preguntarme cosas sin sentido para saber si era digna de ti o algo por el estilo— me defendí, y su mirada se transformó en una lanza capaz de aterrar a cien gigantes.

—Vete al comedor Mar, yo me encargo.

Le hice caso sin más, no quería complicar más las cosas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en esa sala:

—¿No tienes hambre Els? Yo me muero d-

—De esta no te escapas. ¿Podrías comportarte un poco por una vez en la vida?

—Vale, perdona por querer saber más de tu amiguita, no creo que sea un crimen hacerle un par de preguntas.

—La has asustado, y ya soy mayorcita para que tengas que ir detrás de mí, dame un poco de espacio.

—Mírala qué simpática, un día no puedes vivir sin mí y al otro quieres que desaparezca.

—No quiero que- Sólo voy a mudarme al bosque encantado, está ahí mismo.

—Sabes de sobra que estaré ocupada con el reino, y vete a saber cuándo te volveré a ver.

—Vendré a verte tres veces por semana si eso te hace más feliz.

—Cinco.

—Cuatro.

—Hecho.

—No puedes pretender que me pase el resto de mi vida pegada a ti, quiero vivir mi vida ¿de acuerdo? Ser un espíritu libre.

—Mira, sé lo que tú quieras, me da igual, bueno no me da igual, tú ya me entiendes. Pero por favor, no me apartes de tu lado ¿vale?

—No te aparto de mí, ya lo hemos hablado.

—¿No? ¿Y qué hay de tu nuevo secretito? Creí que íbamos a ser sinceras entre nosotras ahora al fin, pero veo que era otra de tus palabrerías.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Mar?

—Le dijiste que no me dijera nada, eso es un insulto a nuestra relación de hermanas, que lo sepas.

—Cálmate, no montes un espectáculo de todo esto.

—Montaré un circo si me da la gana. ¿Qué te pasa? Cuéntamelo, aquí y ahora. Estoy harta de secretos, la última vez terminamos en esta loca aventura, ¿qué te pasa ahora?

—No me hagas decirlo…

—Te doy tres segundos.

—Vale, está bien, te lo diré, es definitivamente lo peor que podría hacer ahora mismo pero me da que es la única forma de que no te vuelvas loca por completo.

—Suéltalo ya.

—… Creo que me he enamorado de Mar.

* * *

_Hasta la próxima~_


	3. Alma arcoíris

Capítulo 3: Alma arcoíris.

* * *

Esperé en el comedor, en mi silla. Estaban tardando, la gente empezó a inquietarse. Quise creer que no haber metido mucho la pata, lo último que quería era que Elsa se enfadara conmigo.

Aparecieron tras unos largos minutos, movilizando a los sirvientes y poniéndome de los nervios. Anna vino directa a mí para susurrarme al oído.

—¿Me cambias el sitio? Tengo que hablar con Yelana.

—Claro— no supe cómo tomarme su sonrisa, ¿por qué me pedía cambiar de sitio?

Terminé al lado de Elsa, se la veía tensa, muy en su mundo. Esperé a que la comida diera comienzo para hablar con ella.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien— respondió rápida, seca, borde. Puede que al final sí metiera la pata y estuviera molesta conmigo.

—Perdona si dije algo que no debía…

—No tienes de qué disculparte— no me dirigió la mirada, y bajé la cabeza. La comida no sabía tan bien sin su sonrisa.

Primeros, segundos y postres, se me hizo eterno, apenas hablamos de nada.

Huí al balcón nada más pude, como si llevara horas sin respirar. Le suspiré al mar sin saber cómo iban a terminar las cosas, el cielo se estaba nublando.

Tenía la sensación de que todo se volvía más complicado en ese castillo, de su majestuosa belleza era tan sólo fachada. Tenía que confirmarlo, necesitaba información, respuestas de verdad, y tenía al alcance el mejor lugar para encontrarlas. La biblioteca.

Salí de allí desapercibida, nadie me echaría en falta en la próxima reunión de todas formas.

Una sirvienta me mostró el camino, aquello parecía un laberinto. Dos grandes puertas me mostraron una cascada de libros interminable, no encontraría nada si no fuera por el amable bibliotecario que me asistió.

Pedí un poco de historia de los últimos treinta años, acontecimientos del castillo, el gran libro de los antiguos reyes y leyes referentes a los matrimonios, por mera curiosidad.

Fue una tarde de lo más productiva, aprendí muchísimo sobre el trabajo de sus padres, sobre los cambios de los últimos años y descubrí una decepcionante y cruda verdad. El matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexos tampoco estaba contemplado allí.

¿Qué estaba haciendo enamorándome de Elsa? ¿En qué cuento de hadas me había sumergido? Ya me advirtió Yelana en su día, debía apechugar y acatar las normas sociales establecidas, nada bueno saldría de ser sincera conmigo.

Salí de allí con las pupilas apagadas, me había dejado llevar por la magia de Elsa, pero ésta era la realidad en la que vivía, no sé cómo tardé tanto en tocar de pies al suelo.

En la salida me esperaba la lluvia, fría, solitaria. Corrí hacia los comedores, estaba anocheciendo y el hambre llamaba a mi puerta.

Era la última en llegar, Anna se sorprendió al verme.

—¿Aún estás aquí?— no vi a Elsa, ni a los míos.

—Me entretuve en la biblioteca…— se acercó a mí, preocupada.

—No te encontrábamos y pensamos que te habías ido… ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?— lo que me faltaba para terminar de romperme por completo.

No respondí, me limité a tomar asiento y cenar, me dolía demasiado el alma como para hablar.

—Pediré a un guardia que te lleve mañana a primera hora, si te parece bien— asentí. Respiró hondo, acercándose a mí —¿Qué ocurre? Dime.

¿Cómo iba a responder a esa pregunta sin hacerme pedazos?

—Nada, no quiero hablar del tema.

—Qué manía tenéis en no querer decirme las cosas, con los buenos consejos que doy siempre…— un cosquilleo en la nariz me volvió muda —Bueno, estaré en mi habitación por si cambiar de opinión— asentí —¿Sabes dónde está mi habitación?

—No…

—Segundo piso, la penúltima puerta a la derecha. A ver, repítemelo.

—Penúltima puerta a la derecha.

—Bien.

Terminé de cenar y fui directa a mi habitación. ¿Qué iba a hablar con ella, si suficientemente difícil era hablar conmigo misma?

* * *

Desperté, alguien golpeaba la puerta.

—¿Señorita Honeymaren? Le espera un carruaje para su vuelta al bosque encantado.

—A-ah, sí, dame un minuto.

Me vestí, con mi ropa habitual, y dejé aquella habitación en la que se mezclaba un sabor dulce y amargo.

Subí al carruaje real, como si fuera a merecer algo así, y nos pusimos en marcha. Di vueltas, muchas vueltas en mi mente, reflexioné sobre mi vida ahora que mi mundo se había agrandado, sobre mi lugar, sobre mis sentimientos…

¿Acaso es eso el amor? ¿Sufrir por alguien que nunca llegaré a tener? ¿Traicionarse a una misma para evitar el daño? De ser así casi que hubiera preferido no haberla conocido…

Aguanté mis lágrimas como pude, traté de volver a ser yo pero un vórtice me arrastraba a la oscuridad de nuevo. Fuera donde fuera, estuviera con quien estuviera, nunca podría ser realmente yo, realmente feliz. Al menos antes tenía un propósito pero ahora que la niebla ha desaparecido, ahora que lo que hay detrás no es nada del otro mundo, ¿qué me quedaba?

—Hemos llegado señorita Honeymaren.

—Gracias— me dejó a las puertas de las piedras elementales, agua, fuego, tierra y viento. ¿Con qué cara iba a presentarme ante ella? Sólo me apetecía hundirme en mi cabaña y esperar a que mañana fuera otro día, uno menos triste.

Gale me empujó, en una dirección extraña.

Fui siguiendo a Gale llevada por la curiosidad, me estaba guiando a algún sitio.

Terminé cerca de la cascada de los susurros, suspiré al ver ese vestido blanco, Yelana le estaba contando la historia que ese rincón albergaba. Elsa corrió a por mí nada más verme.

—¡Mar!— por un momento pensé que iba a lanzarme hielo con su magia o algo por el estilo, pero en vez de eso, en vez de eso me abrazó —¿Dónde te habías metido? pensé que te habías perdido o te había aplastado un gigante de esos por el camino.

Y ahí mismo tenía su rostro, capaz de enmudecer ejércitos y derretir glaciares, infalible en mitigar heridas, tan inmerecido y necesario.

—L-lo siento— mis lágrimas me azotaron por sorpresa, todos mis sentimientos se encontraron a la vez y sucumbí.

—Oish ven aquí— me dejé caer en sus brazos, pegada a su cuerpo, sollozando cual niña pequeña —Ya está, ya ha pasado, todo va a ir bien ¿me oyes?— olvidé la última vez que escuché unas palabras tan dulces —No desaparezcas así sin más, nos tenías preocupados. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí… más o menos— me revisó de arriba a abajo, acariciando mis brazos hasta dar con mis manos.

La salamandra corrió desde su hombro hasta mi cabeza, colándose bajo mi gorro, haciéndola reír.

—Bruni sal de ahí.

—¿Bruni? ¿Le has puesto nombre?— dije tratando de recomponerme. Me lo sacó de encima, poniéndose muy cerca de mí.

—Sí, es un poco travieso…— maldita sea, ¿cómo no iba a enamorarme de ella? —Ven, siéntate.

—Tengo que ir a zanjar unos asuntos, no la pierdas de vista— Yelena se fue antes de que pudiera mediar palabra, y nos quedamos solas en ese ambiente tan pacífico, solo para nosotras.

—¿No me vas a contar lo ocurrido?— negué con la cabeza, no quería abrir esa caja oscura, no delante de ella.

—Estaré bien…— me cogió la mano, escaneándome con sus brillantes zafiros.

Me distrajo poniéndome al día de lo que hizo desde que llegó, iba a encargarme de enseñarle todo con gran detalle, necesitaba conocer cada palmo del bosque para convertirse en líder de los Northuldra.

Puse mi modo automático, mi vena guía se encargó de mostrarle cada rincón, de contarle cada historia, de expresarle el valor de la naturaleza y nuestra historia, al menos eso sí se me daba bien. Se la veía encantada con todo aquello, sin duda ella pertenecía a este lugar.

Confesó que nunca se había sentido totalmente cómoda en el castillo, que por fin estaba haciendo lo que realmente le pedía el corazón y se alegraba de poder ser un espíritu libre de la naturaleza al igual que yo.

Tuvimos una tranquila ruta por nuestros lugares más emblemáticos, muchos de los nuestros seguían en Arendelle, descubriendo mundo. Me pregunté si ellos también se animarían a venir a nuestro hogar.

Tuvimos un repertorio de nuestros platos más típicos, temía decepcionarla pero parecía pasárselo en grande así que simplemente me dejé llevar, olvidándome poco a poco de lo mal que empezó la mañana. Dejé a un lado mis dudas, mis preocupaciones y miedos para centrarme únicamente en disfrutar de nuestra cultura con ella.

Nos tomamos la tarde con más calma, sentía que la estaba bombardeando a información así que nos dedicamos a conocernos mejor, su vida era una auténtica locura.

Terminamos sentadas en una colina que daba al este, la cual escondía un paisaje único que nunca había visto por la niebla. Se tumbó en el césped con la felicidad pintada en la cara, era una estrella fugaz.

—Todo es tan perfecto… Es increíble lo bien que conoces todo esto, podrías ser la siguiente líder de la tribu sin problemas.

—Sí, ya, eso dijo Yelana también, de hecho me lo pidió hace un tiempo, pero me negué. Además, tú eres la más indicada para eso, de hecho estás sobre calificada.

—Yo no diría tanto. ¿Por qué la rechazaste?

—Bueno… digamos que tuvimos nuestras diferencias— esperó a que prosiguiera —Dijo que para ser una buena líder debía pensar en formar una familia y casarme y blah blah blah— se rió.

—¿No se supone que somos espíritus libres?

—¡Exacto! Pero por lo visto hay que dar ejemplo y no sé qué historias.

—Entiendo… eso me recuerda al castillo. Deberíamos ser libres para decidir sobre nuestro futuro, para vivir solas o con quienes nos apetezca, sea hombre o mujer. No elegimos de quién nos enamoramos, ¿qué sentido tiene imponernos normas para restringirnos? No podría vivir al lado de alguien con quien no quiero estar y mucho menos formar una familia— mi corazón dio un latido de más.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo. Pero tú eras la reina ¿no? ¿Por qué no cambiaste las normas para que la gente pueda casarse con quien quisiera?

—No es tan sencillo… al menos no en el reino, hay muchos factores a tener en cuenta y sería algo muy arriesgado. Aquí en cambio, creo que sería el mejor lugar para empezar.

—Ya… no creo que encuentres muchos voluntarios, algunos retrógradas se te echarían encima.

—Que les den, mientras haya un par de almas felices a cambio, valdría la pena. ¿Tú… qué opinas?

—Y-yo encantada, la primera en firmar.

Tuve muchas, muchísimas ocasiones, pero no me atreví a decirle que no me gustaban los chicos, creí que si lo hacía lo nuestro se complicaría.

—Me encanta poder hablar contigo abiertamente de estos temas— inesperado como poco, recibí un frío beso en la mejilla. Se puso en pie —¿Vamos?

Aquella noche, nos quedamos hasta tarde ante la hoguera. Le mostré la danza del viento y del agua, ella me mostró sus danzas, extrañas y un tanto sosas. Unos chicos se animaron con las danzas del fuego y de la roca. Fue memorable, ojalá verla todos los días reír, me llenaba el corazón de calidez.

Al final el día terminó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, y todo gracias a ella.

La acompañé a su cabaña, casi arrastrándonos de lo cansadas que estábamos. La había decorado con toques de hielo, dibujos de gran calidad enmarcados y un peluche descansaba en su cama.

—¿Tienes un peluche de Anna?— no pude evitar reírme.

—Y ella tiene el mío, ¿qué? Lo tengo desde que tengo memoria…— su expresión cambió.

—Cuando estuviste sola, todos esos años…— recordé su historia, su infancia tampoco fue nada fácil, y ahí estaba.

—Seh pero eso ya pasó— me lo cogió de las manos para abrazarlo —ahora soy feliz.

—Con un peluche de tu hermana. No me digas que duermes con él.

—Cállate, no es tan raro… ¿No dormías con tu hermano cuando eras pequeña?

—No…— cerré mi memoria, no quería quitarle la sonrisa —Bueno, voy a descansar. Si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde estoy.

—Sí. Gracias por todo, ha sido un día genial.

Me quedé quieta un momento, viendo a Bruni correteando por ahí, se había convertido en su nueva mascota y en cierta forma en mi envidia.

—Buenas noches Els…

—Adiós Mar~— dijo moviendo la mano del peluche de Anna.

—Vale eso sí que es raro.

Fui directa a mi cama, haciendo un repaso mental a todos esos bonitos momentos que pasé con Elsa. La tenía tan clara en mi cabeza que casi podía verla, su voz seguía resonando palabras en mí, y me gustaba. Iba a volverme loca por ella a ese ritmo.

No pude dormir, tenía demasiadas ganas de ir a despertarla de buena mañana, quería verla dormir, achucharla, hacerle cosquillas, llenarla a besos… pero eso sí que iba a ser pedir demasiado. A ella no parecía interesarle ese tipo de cosas, sólo éramos amigas que se llevan bien, nada más.

Acabé dormida muy abrazada a mi cojín.

* * *

—Despierta dormilona~— un bicho azulado correteó por mi brazo.

—Aah…— desperté de golpe al ver a Elsa, ¿ya era mañana?

—Buenos días~— me incorporé sin poder esconder mi sonrisa.

—Me he dormido otra vez… Eso no suele pasarme— dije culpando al vacío. Intenté encender mis neuronas entre bostezos, tenía que hacer cosas pero ella en mi cabaña me distraía. —Tengo que…

—¿Peinarte? Aunque no te queda del todo mal suelto y despeinado— ¿eso era un cumplido?

—Sí, tengo que arreglarme— me desperecé un poco. Recogí mi ropa y ella se quedó ahí sin más, escaneando mis cosas —Voy a cambiarme así que…

—Oh, ya, claro, eh… te espero fuera— la vi algo despistada, tal y como dijo su hermana.

Algo más presentable, me reuní con ella. Me enseñó su vestido, le había añadido un copo de nieve en el centro de su espalda, aunque poco se veía con su pelo. No me fijé hasta entonces que tenía las runas de los espíritus decorando su cintura, por poco se me va la mano, cada vez me apetecía más comérmela.

Desayunamos, comida, poniéndonos al día. Se acercaba la coronación oficial de Anna y por supuesto, todos seríamos bienvenidos. Pregunté por la boda, aún sin fecha, por lo visto iban a necesitar muchos preparativos.

Aprovechamos el día para presentarles a la gente que debía conocer, cada persona tenía una labor en el bosque y un propósito por el bien común. Me fastidió un poco tener que presentarle a Silvia, la hija de Yelana. No nos llevábamos demasiado bien, traté de despacharla lo más rápido que pude.

Nos sorprendimos al ver los primeros curiosos de Arendelle que decidieron venir a visitarnos, ahora sin la niebla muchas cosas iban a cambiar para bien. Debíamos tener eso en consideración.

—… Ahora que lo pienso… no me has hablado de tus padres— me reí, pues claro que no le había hablado de ellos.

—Murieron, no quieres saber cómo.

—Vaya, lo siento… ¿Cuántos años tenías? Está bien si no quieres hablar de ello…

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?— asintió, aminorando el paso. Tomé aire, no me hacía especial ilusión pero ya que ella me contó su pasado, qué menos.

—Bueno pues… hubo algunas personas que se volvieron locas con el tema de la niebla, pasar tantos años encarcelados aquí les trastornó… Mi padre fue uno de esos, al principio sólo se enfadaba por tonterías o se ponía agresivo sin razón, pero cuando tenía unos diez o doce años, se volvió muy violento. Mi madre se llevaba lo peor, mi hermano y yo hicimos lo posible para que todo volviera a ser como antes pero un día, sin más, mamá desapareció. El bosque no es tan grande como sabrás, y después de unas semanas sin rastro de ella, la dieron por muerta. Todo apuntaba a que mi padre había sido el culpable así que lo sentenciaron a muerte, y nos quedamos huérfanos a los catorce. Yelana nos acogió, no le hizo mucha gracia a Silvia que digamos, algunos nos tachaban de locos a nosotros también. Bueno mi hermano sí está un poco loco, todo el día con los renos, hablándoles y demás…— nunca antes tuve que contarle esa historia a nadie, tuve un extraño sentimiento de paz.

—Tuvo que haber sido muy duro… lamento lo de tu madre.

El silencio nos acercó, sentí que después de aquello podría contarle cualquier cosa.

Por desgracia no duró mucho, el sonido de ayuda retumbó por todo el bosque, algo iba mal.

—Tenemos que irnos, ¡vamos!

* * *

_uwu_


	4. El salto a lo desconocido

_Por fin, creí que nunca llegaría este capítulo :D_

Capítulo 4: El salto a lo desconocido

* * *

—Tenemos que irnos, ¡vamos!— salí corriendo hacia el campamento, comprobando que ella pudiera seguir el ritmo.

—¿¡Qué ocurre!?

—Es una llamada de emergencia, algo va mal— de repente, soltó un silbido que me descolocó.

—Por aquí— no me quedó otra que seguirla, a pesar de que nos íbamos a desviar.

Iba a preguntar, pero al ver a Nokk, el espíritu del agua, esperándola en el río, me quedé sin habla. Por supuesto el caballo iba a obedecer sus órdenes, el quinto elemento unía a los cuatro al fin y al cabo.

La alcancé, lo acariciaba pegando la cabeza a la suya, envolviéndolo en escarcha. Subió como si nada, y yo como una tonta pasmada ante tal imagen.

—¡Vamos, sube!

Espabilé, subí, me agarré a su cintura para no caer y salimos cabalgando a toda velocidad. Era tan frío que el cuerpo de Elsa me pareció cálido, y vaya si me pegué a ella, su aroma arrodillaría al mismísimo demonio.

No tardamos en llegar, vimos a una multitud concentrada en la enfermería. Salté como pude, abriéndome paso con rapidez directa hacia los gritos que escondía el interior.

Un joven preocupado, mucha sangre en la camilla y el hijo del carnicero luchando por sobrevivir, enfermería trataba de taparle la pierna. Me bloqueé por completo, pues la sangre era mi debilidad.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó Elsa antes que yo, terminando de recogerse el pelo, adelantándome.

—Lobos, tiene varios mordiscos en la pierna— le dejaron espacio, pintaba muy mal pero fue aún peor al ver la herida, tuve que apartar la mirada.

—Tranquilo chico, te vas a poner bien— lo dudé, mucho —mira que peces más bonitos— en un chasquido, llenó la cabaña de peces voladores que nos distrajo a todos por un momento.

Volví a fijarme en la herida, la estaba cubriendo con hielo, deteniendo la hemorragia.

—Hay que evitar que se infecte, Mar, rápido, pide a Gale que mande una carta a Arendelle, necesitamos médicos urgentemente. ¿Qué tenéis para aliviar el dolor…— fui corriendo a su cabaña, agradecí tener que salir de allí.

Escribí la carta rápidamente y Gale trató de llevársela, pero me la devolvía una y otra vez. Volví a Elsa, no había manera.

Chasqueó la lengua, dobló la nota con una agilidad increíble y ésta salió volando disparada cuál flecha. Me sentí muy apartada en ese momento.

—Y traed también un mapa, debemos establecer un perímetro de seguridad e informar a los aldeanos del peligro, ahí fuera hay bestias a los que no están acostumbrados. Arendelle os proporcionará armas y personal para instruiros contra las posibles amenazas. Debí de haber previsto esto…— trajeron comida, ella se encargó de dársela personalmente, con el vestido enrojecido.

Intenté ayudar en lo que pude, pero al parecer lo tenía todo bajo control, se acordaba de todos los lugares, de todos los encargados. Fue increíble verla en acción, me hizo sentir como una niña pequeña a su lado.

El carnicero apareció a toda prisa, yendo a por su hijo.

—Oh bicho… menos mal que estás bien— le dio las gracias a Elsa al ver el hielo.

—Dáselas a ese chico tan valiente, se deshizo de los lobos con sus propias manos— no me había fijado en él hasta entonces, tenía rasguños por todas partes, debió de haberlo pasado muy mal.

Tras unos minutos, el niño descansaba tranquilo con su familia, iba a recuperarse. Elsa recibió montones de agradecimientos y es que nadie podría haberlo hecho mejor. Tuve la confusa sensación de haber estado haciéndole perder el tiempo con mis tonterías, y retrocedí un paso.

Iba a convertirse en líder en pocos días, después ya no me necesitaría. Yo sólo era la tonta que la sacaba de paseo, una guía turística, desechable.

Mantuve las distancias mientras se encargaba de hablar con los scouts, toda la tribu estaba a su merced, iba a conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

—Menuda mañana eh…— su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, sonreí como pude.

—Has estado increíble— dije, sin poder fingir mi estado de ánimo —vas a sernos de gran ayuda.

—Yo no diría tanto, ellos son los que merecen llevarse el mérito, hacen todo el trabajo duro— su humildad rozaba la falta de respeto. —Espero que los médicos no tarden en llegar, tendría que terminar de concretar el tema de los recursos con Anna… ¿Mañana podríamos volver a Arendelle?

—Sí, claro, lo que necesites.

—Vale…— me miró algo extraña, pero no preguntó nada.

Nos quedamos un rato más para comprobar que no había más cabos sueltos que tratar, hasta que un caballo del reino apareció a toda velocidad.

SI la vista no me engañaba, eran Anna y Olaf, con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

—¡Elsa!— retumbaba alborotando el bosque entero, fue directa a abrazarla como si le fuera la vida, con su ropa hecho un desastre —Menos mal que estás bien, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿están todos bien?— se convirtieron rápidamente en el centro de atención, nadie sabía qué pasaba.

—S-sí, estamos bien, ¿a qué viene esto?

—¿A qué viene esto? ¡¿Cómo que a qué viene?! Estaba en medio de algo importante cuando una carta se estampó en mi cara diciendo que necesitábais médicos urgentemente, y ¡no era tu letra! ¿tú sabes el pánico que me entró? He traído a Olaf y todo para estar segura de que seguías viva, pensé que habrías llenado el bosque de pinchos o yo qué sé, ¿¡qué ha pasado!?

—Am… bueno, unos lobos mordieron la pierna de un niño, pero se va a poner bien— la cara de miedo que puso Elsa era para enmarcar, pero la de Anna…

—¿Quién mandó esa carta? Lo voy a matar— me miraron las dos, y simplemente no pude, no se me ocurrió nada mejor que salir corriendo a toda velocidad, inútil de mí.

Salí corriendo, huyendo de los problemas, corriendo como si así fuera a evitar llorar, corriendo, aceptando que ni me merecía ese lugar ni el perdón. Idiota de mí, no hacía nada más que fastidiarla, no iba a causarle más problemas a Elsa a partir de ahora, me dedicaría a vigilar el bosque como los demás scouts, si es que acaso eso se me daba un poco bien.

Ya muy lejos de cualquier persona, me derrumbé entre ira y dolor, ilusa, pensé que podría estar al lado de alguien como ella, estúpida. Quise lanzarme por aquél barranco para no despertar jamás, ¿con qué cara iba a volver ahora?

Dejé que el hambre me castigara, abandonando mis fuerzas, convirtiéndome poco a poco en una presa fácil. El destino eligiría por mí, estaba harta de tomar decisiones equivocadas, ojalá hubiera desaparecido yo, en vez de mi madre.

Agazapada contra un árbol, con tanto dolor en los ojos como en el pecho, apareció la imagen de un búho de cristal. Era precioso, tan mágico y perfecto que sólo una persona sería capaz de hacerlo.

—Anna me dijo que te gustaban los búhos— me escondí en mí misma, no quería verla, no lo merecía.

No dijo más, se sentó a mi lado con calma, hombro con hombro, y dejó caer su cabeza sobre mí, corriendo su brazo por mi barriga, abrazándome con un cariño que no sabía que existía.

Lloré, era frágil. Lloré, era débil. Lloré, era patética. Y aún así fue paciente, esperando a mi lado, envolviéndome en su olor.

—Vete, déjame sola, tienes mil cosas de las que ocuparte.

—Estoy exactamente donde debería estar, no me iré a ninguna parte sin ti.

La empujé, me levanté llena de rabia, harta, enfadada con ella.

—¡No! En serio, lárgate, ¡deja de perder el tiempo conmigo! No merezco que estés a mi lado, ¡eres el quinto espíritu maldita sea! ¿por qué no me dejas en paz?

Usó sus poderes para tirar de mi mano, desaquilibrándome, quedando a su merced para terminar cayendo en ella, entre sus piernas, su pecho y sus brazos.

Me abrazaba por detrás con todo su cuerpo, fuerte, bloqueando mis manos, pegando su rostro con el mío, deteniendo el tiempo y mi corazón.

—No me pidas que me largue, ni que te deje en paz…— su voz temblorosa albergaba llantos— Te quiero ¿vale? y no me importa si no sientes lo mismo por mí, pero por favor no me apartes así.

Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos porque mi mente no estaba como para usar palabras, y le besé la muñeca desatando una cascada de lágrimas que terminarían en el lago más precioso jamás visto.

Di media vuelta como pude, torpe, con las piernas temblando. Mis pupilas encharcadas la volvieron borrosa, pero me sobraban ojos para entender cómo se sentía. La abracé, tan fuerte que dolía, esa era Elsa de verdad, y la quería con todo mi ser.

Nos dejamos respirar un instante, sus lágrimas decoraban sus mejillas, se las quité con mis besos. Nunca tuve más claro lo que debía hacer.

Sus zafiros entrecerraron, mi mano derecha apoyada en ese árbol y el deseo corriendo por dos almas demasiado juntas, hicieron que mis labios se unieran con los suyos en una mezcla de temperaturas casi orgásmica.

Rompimos las cadenas que nos ataban para llevarnos a un mundo de placer inexplorado, flotaba por sus labios en besos que nunca había experimentado. No íbamos a parar, era demasiado mágico, para las dos. Me buscaba, sus manos formaban ya parte de mi cuerpo, y no sentía frío alguno, pues nos envolvía un aura de calor de la que no querría escapar. El tiempo dejó de tener sentido.

Sin embargo, un respingo inesperado me hizo abrir los ojos. Se me quedó mirando, quieta, y lo volvió a hacer, no podía ser verdad.

—¿Tienes hipo?— me reí como nunca, demasiada felicidad acumulada.

—No es m- mi culpa. Jo~

—Eres demasiado adorable ¿lo sabías?— la volví a besar, y ahí estaba otra vez —aunque si te va a dar hipo cada vez que te bese vamos a tener un problema.

—Cállate~ sólo ha si- sido casualidad…— tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, era una auténtica preciosidad, iba a comérmela entera —Deja que me ponga en pie.

—No— no podía estar tan lejos de sus labios.

Me buscó cosquillas, en un intento para que saliera.

—¿No funciona…?

—Yo no tengo cosquillas— entrecerré los ojos —pero me da que tú sí~— apenas la toqué y se revolvió, tenía muchísimas cosquillas, era una locura. Me divertí como una niña jugando con ella, terminando revueltas en el suelo.

—P-para, m-me vas a matar…— ahora encima de ella, volví a besarla, ya lo echaba de menos.

—Fíjate, ya no tienes hipo.

—Argh, me duelen las mejillas…

Me abrazó con brazos y piernas, derritiéndonos en un profundo beso que encendió mi cuerpo, y algo bajo mi vientre.

—Hhm, espera, se me está clavando una roca en la espalda.

—Oh, perdona— iba a salir de encima, pero ella hizo emerger una superfície del suelo con sus poderes.

—Mejor.

Ya está, iba a quedarme ahí el resto de mi vida, ya me daba igual todo, personificar el amor de esa forma era todo lo que podría necesitar.

Tenía mi mano recorriendo su fino vestido, navegando hacia sus pechos, cuando mi barriga gruñó pidiendo comida.

—No has comido nada desde que desayunamos ¿verdad?— se incorporó —vámonos, antes de que se nos vaya de las manos— la miré, con cero ganas de irme, haciéndole cambiar de opinión —está bien, comer está sobrevalorado de todas formas— y se me echó encima, hambrienta, poderosa, inquieta y ardiente de lujuria.

A pesar de tener puro hielo en mi espalda, empecé a quitarme la ropa, irracional de mí, tenía calor.

Pero me detuvo, atenta, escuchando al silencio. Pude reconocer los pasos de un caballo.

—Mierda es Anna— qué rápido nos pusimos en pie, y qué despeinadas estábamos, Elsa tenía hasta hojas en la cabeza.

—¡Por fin os encuentro!— creo que nunca estuve tan tensa en mi vida.

—¿¡No te ibas al castillo!?

—¿Y perderme estas caras? Ni en broma, ¿es que os ha pillado un tornado? No no espera, ha sido el espíritu del viento mientras estábais en la sauna, porque madre de dios, parecéis dos tomates andantes— se reía con todas las as, menuda vergüenza. Al menos no parecía molesta, y eso ya era mucho —Menudo par…

—¿Se lo lanzo?— me preguntó Elsa con una bola de nieve enorme en sus manos, a punto de estallar.

—¡No! Con eso la vas a matar— hizo un gesto como diciendo, pues claro, esa es la idea —Será mejor que volvamos…

A duras penas podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, pero pasó. Después de aquello no volvería a separarme de ella en la vida.

* * *

_Ahora es cuando empieza el fic, lo demás era sólo introducción :DDDDDDDDD_


	5. Ardientes - Parte 1

Capítulo 5: Ardientes - Parte 1.

* * *

_Cosquilleo labial, su miel impregnada, un espíritu glacial y mi alma ensimismada.  
¿Qué tan poderosa era, una sola mirada? ¿Cómo di con ella, mi amor y mi amada?_

* * *

No fue fácil, pero logramos que Anna dejara de hacernos preguntas. Subimos a Nokk, con una calma inquebrantable, y la abracé por la espalda, dejando caer toda mi paz en ella. Trotamos, o ni siquiera eso, hacia el campamento, quedándonos atrás, y cerré mis ojos, ¿qué necesitaba ver? tenía mi tesoro en las manos.

Nos detuvimos, cerca de la cascada de los susurros.

—Seguiremos a pie— Anna continuó su camino, y el caballo se fundió en el río.

La miré de reojo. El ruido del agua no podía silenciar su sonrisa. Y fue a por mí, haciéndose con mi rostro a dos manos y besándome encogida de hombros con una ternura y delicadeza imposibles. Éramos mero espejos irradiando felicidad.

La gravedad atrajo nuestras bocas y nuestros cuerpos. Sentí sus dedos recorriendo mi pelo desde la nuca, deshaciendo del todo mi desaliñada trenza. Hizo algo más que soltarme el pelo, pues desató esa voz susurrante que decía que todo era posible, que la vida estaba hecha para mí, que podía querer a quien quisiera, y esa voz gritaba y gritaba con fuerza.

Era la mejor versión de mí, y vivía latente en ese perfecto presente.

—Ya no me apartaré de ti, ni te dejaré en paz— sentencié retomando una conversación que dejamos muy a medias —Te quiero Elsa, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida— no alcé la voz, pero sentí que gritaba esas palabras.

—Sabes Mar, este momento quedará grabado en el agua— susurró —pero no guardará lo increíblemente feliz que me haces sentir.

El beso que me dio hizo aplaudir mi corazón, y el siguiente, y el siguiente…

¿Qué tenían los besos? Tan expresivos, tan adictivos, tan extraordinarios y a la vez tan simples. Mi llama interior se avivó, pidiendo perder el control.

—Vámonos, antes de que hagamos enfadar más a la reina— asentí, poniendo mis neuronas en su sitio, una por una.

Con nuestras manos balanceando unidas, terminamos de dar el paseo más romántico de nuestra historia.

Iba a ser duro no poder mostrar nuestro afecto en público, pero brindaba optimista sabiendo que Elsa cambiaría la visión de la gente, que nos aceptarían como pareja y quién sabe, quizás podríamos declarar nuestro amor eterno. Era pronto para pensar en ello, pero claro estaba que ella era la estrella que siempre quise tener.

Comimos con los demás, al fin, tratando de disimular normalidad sin mucho éxito, demasiado inquietas y ansiosas. Mis propios recuerdos me hacían contraer los dedos de los pies, avertigando mi barriga. La reina nos deseó la mayor de las suertes antes de volver al castillo, compartiendo nuestra felicidad, despidiéndose con un guiño de más.

Quise tener unos minutos de paz con mi Elsa, pero nos mantuvieron ocupadas entre todos. Los médicos habían llegado, los scouts pedían recursos y Yelana trataba de ponerse el día con lo ocurrido en Arendelle. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella, bueno al menos los míos.

Y atardeció, Elsa fue rápida en pedir comida para llevar.

—¿Cenaremos en tu cabaña?— pregunté con un segundo tono del cual casi me avergüenzo.

—Tengo algo mejor en mente— fruncí el ceño, tratando de adivinarlo. No quiso decir nada, enrolló la manta de la cama y salimos del campamento sin ser vistas.

—¿Vamos a acampar en el bosque?— negó con la cabeza, sin darme una sola pista —¿Iremos en caballo algún sitio?— pero no, negó.

—Estamos llegando— me extraño estar llegando al lago de los susurros.

—Vale…— seguía sin tener claro qué tenía en mente —¿A qué viene tanto misterio?

—Es que no creo que pueda… expresar lo bonito que será, en mi cabeza lo tengo claro pero… es mejor que lo veas— tenía cara de haber estado planeando algo toda la tarde, parecía hasta nerviosa. —¿Lista?— asentí.

Construyó una escalera de hielo perfecta, dando forma de corazón a las barras de las barandillas, directas hacia la cascada, llegando a la especie de cueva que escondía el agua.

—Oh~ siempre quise saber qué hay aquí— empezamos a subir —es imposible subir con lo húmeda que está la pared…— dejé de hablar cuando se puso a transformar ese lugar por completo.

Recubrió la roca con escarcha blanca y pura, cerrando con una cuarta pared de hielo curvado en el que dibujó corazones de todos los tamaños y formas, reduciendo el ruido del agua considerablemente. Vistió el suelo de flores cristal preciosas e hizo del techo una aurora boreal espectacular. En el centro de esa mágica sala, una mesa redonda acristalada con el dibujo de un copo de nieve, y una única silla digna de princesa.

Me agarró de las manos, sacándome del último peldaño de la escalera en la que seguía. La deshizo, encerrándonos en el lugar más precioso de la faz de la tierra.

—¿Te… gusta?

—A-gjpe- E… s waoh.

—¿Eso es un sí?— dijo riendo.

—N-ni siquiera sé qué decir, ¿cómo eres capaz de convertir una cueva en… el paraíso?

—Yo no diría tanto… pero me alegro de que te guste— la miré, a sus espaldas tenía el panel semitransparente curvado que bañaba la habitación de un naranja atardecer, inquieto por el incesar de la cascada, subrayando la belleza que era Elsa.

Iba a abrir la boca, pero si lo hacía temía pedirle que se casara conmigo. Decidí ocupar mis labios con los suyos, embistiéndola con todo mi amor.

—¿C-cenamos?— asentí, haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera en ese momento. Di una vuelta sobre mí misma antes de ir a por la comida, maravillándome una vez más.

Me fijé en ella, su rostro escondía nerviosismo. Preparamos más o menos la mesa, y pregunté por la silla, sólo había una.

—No necesitamos dos, dijo— me hizo sentar, con sus manos en mis hombros, deslizándose, pasando su pierna por encima y terminando en mis muslos, de cara. Se mordía el labio.

Robé su espalda, porque hambrienta de mí ansiaba sus besos, porque con el fino vestido que llevaba podía casi acariciar su piel. No sé si me encendía más el rubor creciente de su rostro o tener su entrepierna encima de mi barriga. Mi vientre daba tirabuzones con sólo pensar en deshacernos de la ropa.

Y entonces mi culo pero empezó a enfriarse.

—Espera, hagámoslo al revés. La silla es un poco fría.

—A-ah, sí, claro. De hecho, mejor cenamos primero ¿no?— sentí un leve tiriteo de inseguridad en su tono de voz.

Se hizo con mi cintura haciéndome sentar en sus piernas de cara a la mesa, esperé no estar aplastándola.

Cenamos, tan juntas que casi nos dábamos besos entre bocados, tonteando como tontainas, relajándonos de risa en risa. Fue muy tierno, hasta que la noté incómoda.

—No te estoy aplastando ¿verdad?

—Un poco, pero estoy bien— chasqueé la lengua, poniéndome en pie, estirando mis huesos —Nu~— extendió sus brazos a mí esperando a que volviera.

—Tienes que decirme si algo te molesta, no tienes por qué callártelo— bajó sus brazos, y su mirada.

—Tú tienes frío y nos has dicho nada…— dijo con una pequeña voz.

—No tengo frío— repliqué extrañada, la habitación se mantenía cálida a pesar del hielo.

—Entonces ¿por qué tiemblas?

—P-pues porque estoy más nerviosa que nunca, me muero por hacer cosas contigo que no he hecho nunca y no quiero… bueno, hacerlo mal.

—¿Tú… también estás nerviosa?— organicé un poco mis pensamientos, tenía que aclarar una cosa.

—Escucha, no tiene que ser perfecto Elsa, sé que quieres que esto sea la mejor noche de nuestras vidas pero de verdad que me conformo con estar a tu lado, no hacía falta todo… esto. No digo que no me guste, pero… a lo que quiero llegar es que no tenemos que esperar que la primera vez sea espectacular, no tenemos experiencia en esto ¿sabes? No sé si me estoy explicando…

—¿Hablas del… sexo verdad?

—N-ni siquiera hace falta que hagamos nada si no quieres, podemos dormir y punto— se levantó de repente, deshaciendo la silla con un gesto, directa a por mí.

—No quiero dormir y punto— me cogió las dos manos a la vez, echándome para atrás, mirándome fijamente a los ojos— quiero desnudarte ahora mismo— y retrocedí —y besarte todo el cuerpo— y caí de espalda en una cama que antes no teníamos —quiero hacerte el amor, y no aguanto más. Pero no sé si tú quieres lo mismo…

—Pues claro que quiero lo mismo tonta, ¿cómo no iba a querer?— dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el mío, escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Y yo qué sé, mis poderes no incluyen leer mentes…— la abracé enternecida.

—Vale esta cama sí que es fría.

—Ah, espera— fue a por la manta que trajimos para ponerla por encima —Espero que sea suficiente.

—Vamos a derretir la habitación, lo sabes ¿no?— la empequeñecí en rubor.

Me hice con su mano, llevándola entre mis pechos, al broche de mi camisa. Se tomó su tiempo en desabrochármelo. Me deshice del cinturón y descubrí mis hombros desnudos dejando mi ropa a un soplo de caer, esperando a que ella me la quitara.

Quedé con el ropaje que cubría mis pechos y los pantalones. Esperé paciente a que siguiera, y continuó, deshaciendo el nudo que yacía en mi espalda.

Mi torso quedó desnudo ante su atenta mirada, mis latidos golpeaban al sentir sus manos acariciarme tan despacio, haciéndose con mis pechos con una excitación mutua. Me besó intensamente sin apartarlas, haciéndome suya con cada movimiento. Quedé sin respiración al sentir que su vestido desaparecía por completo, quedando su piel contra la mía en una batalla térmica que nadie iba a ganar.

Recorrí su espalda de arriba a abajo, dibujando una cenefa en ella que terminó en sus nalgas. Mi respiración se disparó, sobretodo cuando se dedicó a bajarme no sólo mis pantalones con sus dedos índices.

Terminé de quitarme la ropa tan rápido como pude, llevándomela a la cama para abrazarnos enteras, tan juntas que no sabía dónde terminaba yo y empezaba ella.

Su boca desprendía vapor, mi cuello se convirtió en sus postres y mi cuerpo entero lo celebró. Su saliva corrió hasta mis pechos, donde su lengua lasciva bañó mis pezones.

Ese carnaval de sensaciones no hizo que ir a más, cuando sus besos saltaron palmo a palmo hacia mi ombligo. Sentí sus dedos posándose justo debajo, descendiendo demasiado lentos hacia el caos de placer que se mezclaba en mi uve.

Sentía su respiración a distancia, me arqueé inconscientemente al acercarse y suspiré al tocarme entera. Me dejé a su merced, exponiendo hasta mi alma, dejando que me tocara y jugara conmigo todo lo que quisiera.

Estaba tan resbaladiza que al introducir su dedo no pude hacer más que gozar. Quise que no se detuviera jamás, pero lo hizo.

Iba a incorporarme cuando sentí sus labios saborear mi fuente de placer. Perdí el control de mi voz, gimiendo a cada respiración entrecortada, latiendo al ritmo creciente de sus dedos y su lengua.

Descontrolada como poco, agarrada a una manta revuelta y con mi voz pidiendo más y más, alcancé el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

* * *

_La segunda parte va a ser... muy NSFW uwu_


	6. Ardientes - Parte 2

Capítulo 6: Ardientes - Parte 2.

* * *

Calmé mis respiros a trompicones, sentí haber descendido en reno el pico más alto a toda velocidad, y quería volver a subir una y otra vez. Elsa ralentizaba unos besos que marcaban el interior de mis muslos, mi ombligo, mis costillas y mis pechos. Ardíamos en el ambiente más gélido, y el contraste desafiaba la mismísima lógica.

Llegó por fin a mis labios, y devolví como pude toda la felicidad que me dio, con mi mano izquierda sosteniendo su cadera, mi derecha entrelazada en su pelo y mi pierna rodeando la suya, toda encima de mí.

Su lengua no se detuvo, invadiendo mi boca, arrebatándonos la respiración para disfrutar solamente de esa loca sensación. Tuve que apartar mi rostro después de quedarme sin aliento varias veces, iba a morir de placer si seguíamos así.

Di con su mirada, después de un indefinido sin abrir los ojos, y no pude hacer más que sonreír. Adoraba su suave pelo, sus brillantes ojos, sus orejas enrojecidas, sus cálidos labios, sus sonrojadas mejillas, pero sobretodo, su tierno corazón.

—¿Qué~?— dijo medio riendo.

—Eres preciosa— alcancé el mechón que caía en mi pecho con la mano. Quería sentir cada parte de ella.

—Tu más… ¿Te ha gustado?— creí haber dejado eso claro con mi lenguaje corporal.

—Nunca pensé que podría sentir lo que me has hecho sentir— la besé, tratando de incorporarnos, echándola hacia atrás sin mucho éxito.

—Espera— se recolocó encima de mí, sentándose en sus rodillas, dejándome espacio para incorporarme.

Pegué mis manos a su cuerpo, besándola por su mandíbula, por su apetecible cuello. Sus suspiros no hicieron más que encenderme, robándole sus pechos, descendiendo mis besos y mis manos a la vez.

Alcancé su pezón izquierdo y su punto más cálido, tirabuceando mi vientre. Mi índice y anular quedaron impregnados de ella en un momento, tan receptiva que no dudé en adentrarme. Su frío era mera fachada, tenía llamas en su interior que la derretía a cada latido, y su expresión… fui a sus labios, a una boca hecha agua, suspirante de placer, alocada.

Ascendí en fuerza y velocidad, mi mano no estaba en su mejor postura pero poco me importaba, chasquidos obscenos era nuestro hilo musical ahora. Sus inquietas caderas danzaban al paso de sus gemidos, mi ritmo cardíaco nublaba mi visión y su Venus alteraba en más y más excitación.

Me abrazó de golpe, casi clavándome sus dedos en la espalda, con sus piernas temblando y tensándose hasta detener su respiración.

Su exhalo sería capaz de quemar montañas enteras, nuestra piel sudaba exhausta pero con ganas de más, y sucumbiendo, me mordió el hombro.

Quité el brazo que se interponía entre nosotras y terminé de pegarla a mí desde sus nalgas, con su fuego ahora en mi barriga.

—Creo que no siento las piernas— dijo riendo, tratando de moverse, estirándolas detrás de mí y quedándonos homogéneas.

—¿Estás bien~?

—Hm— asintió, con el placer aún pintado en su cara —estoy… en otro planeta ahora mismo. Quiero hacer muchas cosas contigo.

—Pídeme lo que quieras.

—Vale dame unos minutos— recostó su cabeza en mi hombro, haciéndome acariciarle el pelo, inconscientemente —No te estoy aplastando ¿verdad~?— entendí el segundo significado de su pregunta.

—Ahora mismo pesas cien gramos— susurré.

—Túmbate— dejé caer mi espalda, y obtuve un beso como recompensa. Se acurrucó entre mis pechos, y la sostuve como el tesoro que era para mí.

Ahora la luz de la luna era la única que nos iluminaba, y el silencio nos envolvió.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo… un tanto raro?

—Claro que sí, ¿qué quieres?

—Hmm… n-no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero… Requiere usar mis poderes contigo y en realidad no sé saldrá bien am… no es algo peligroso ni nada pero no sé si te parecerá bien…

—Lo que sea, probamos y si no resulta pues lo dejamos. ¿Qué tienes pensado?

—Vale…— se la veía pensando por todas partes, me dio un beso sin responder —Am… será mejor que te pongas los pantalones, para el frío y eso…

Decidí hacerle caso sin más, entre intrigada y emocionada por lo que tendría en mente. Por poco me mareo al ponerme de pie, demasiadas emociones pululando. Ella también se puso en pie, y quedé paralizada con los pantalones a medio poner, la vi completamente desnuda por primera vez. Era una diosa de dioses, tan estrecha que sus muslos no se tocaban, tan perfecta que su figura quitaba el aliento.

—E-está bien si no quieres hacerlo, sólo…

—Ah, no, es que… tienes un cuerpazo de la hostia— casi escupí esas palabras.

No sé cómo pudo avergonzarse.

—Vale…— seguía sin decirme qué tenía en mente, así que me dejé hacer. Dio una vuelta sobre mí, haciendo una especie de cinturón de hielo, alrededor de mi cintura. —¿Puedo preguntar qué hago con un cinturón de hielo?

—No… me da cosa decirlo. Túmbate— mi intriga empezó a tornarse preocupación.

Me acosté, bocarriba, con los codos recostados detrás de mí, observándola detenidamente. Subió, mordiéndose las uñas, acercando su mano al cinturón.

—S-si no te gusta paramos— levanté las cejas, expectante, y entonces emergió del cinturón una figura de hielo en forma de pene.

—Aaaah~— me reí, quizás más de lo que debería —Con tanto misterio ya no sabía qué pensar, está bien, me gusta la idea.

—¿De verdad?— me relajé. No pude evitar imaginarla masturbándose con eso, y la besé profundamente. Si eso era lo que quería, me encargaría de superar sus expectativas, o al menos lo intentaría.

—Antes de eso, ¿puedo comerte? Ya sabes…— se hacía algo raro hablar libremente de eso, pero iba a acostumbrarme.

—Oh, sí, sí porfa~— le di un último beso sonriente antes de pincelar su cuerpo con las manos, ella se dejó caer, abriéndose para mí.

Y vislumbré, qué maravilla, su palidez se perdía en ese horno, tan perfecto que daba envidia, tan encendido aún que no tardé en dejar caer mis labios. Repasé su placer con la lengua, ancha, mezclando saliva y fluidos que no me cansaría de saborear. Deshice mi boca en ella, jugueteando con su clítoris, despacio, tomándome mi tiempo porque eso tan sólo era el aperitivo.

Puede que me entretuviera de más, estaba demasiado bien acomodada con los brazos rodeando sus muslos alzados.

—Mar… quiero…— supe de sobras lo que quería, no tenía muy claro cómo iba a ponerme pero pensé que algo se me ocurriría.

—Veamos…— di mil vueltas mentales tratando de encajar las piezas, sin resultado.

—Estírate, me pondré encima de ti.

Obedecí deprisa, poniéndome cómoda. Ella se apoyó en mis costillas, cara a cara, de cuclillas, sin perder tiempo. No me privé de ver el placer que se dio cuando se penetró la primera vez. Apoyó sus manos hacia atrás, dejando su tremendo cuerpo expuesto a mí, subiendo y bajando cada vez más rápido.

Le separé un poco las piernas mientras acariciaba sus muslos para excitarme ante ella, sus costillas se marcaban al inspirar, al ritmo de sus movimientos. Tomé iniciativa en mover mis caderas también, apuntalando mis pies para hacerme con sus penetraciones, controlando su cuerpo con las manos ahora en su cintura.

—¿Más rápido?— pregunté, viéndola derretirse de arriba a abajo.

—Hm~— se mordió el labio mientras daba rienda suelta al juguetito de hielo, gozando mutuamente ese momento —M-más~

Noté mis pantalones mojarse, y no sólo por el derretir del hielo. La embestía llevándola a la locura, puse todas mis fuerzas en acelerar sus ya altos gemidos, esperando ofrecerle un orgasmo inolvidable, pero no llegábamos.

—¿Estás aguantando el orgasmo?— pregunté entre jadeos, sudando como poco.

—S-ssí~~ no quie-ro, llega~ar.

Bajé ligeramente el ritmo unos segundos, sólo para volver a subir y dar todo de mí, alcanzando una velocidad a la que no pudo resistirse más.

El grito que dio retumbó la habitación hasta el punto de romperla, caímos al suelo porque la cama desapareció de golpe, la cascada invadió el silencio porque la pared de hielo desapareció por completo, y el techo volvió a ser roca.

Elsa cayó encima de mí, alertándome incluso.

—¿E-Elsa?— trataba de recuperar el aliento, con esfuerzo, con todos sus pulmones.

—Sí~— se retorcía, de placer por los gemidos que aún soltaba. Volvió a emerger la cama, y una agradable brisa nos ayudó a bajar de temperatura.

—Puede que me haya pasado un poco…

—Ha sido perfecto, dime que haremos eso muy a menudo— me hizo reír.

—Por favor~ Aunque voy a tener unas agujetas horribles mañana.

—Yo no me puedo mover~— la vi con los ojos entrecerrados, tan ardiente aún que no pude evitar recorrer su piel.

Se retorció, sensible, cuando pasé por su cintura.

—No me hagas cosquillas~— su voz sonaba tan adorable que si fuera por mi me pasaría el resto de la noche molestándola.

—¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan dulce?

—Es que he comido mucho de ti~— la achuché entre mis brazos, no me merecía alguien como ella.

—Te quiero, muchísimo, no te imaginas cuanto.

—Yo también te quiero~ si tuviera fuerzas te besaría— sonreí, yendo a por sus labios, haciéndola ronronear.

La acosté hacia mi lado para que estuviera más cómoda, tumbándonos cara a cara con el amor por en medio. Cerró los ojos un momento, juntando su frente con la mía, entrelazando nuestras manos, deteniendo el tiempo.

Dejé que ese momento durase toda la eternidad, quise guardar ese momento en mi rincón favorito de mi corazón.

Por desgracia, el aire nocturno acarició mi espalda sin piedad, y gruñí.

—Tengo un poco de frío— la hice respirar hondo. Volvió a encerrarnos en cuatro paredes y se hizo con la manta en la que estábamos para cubrirme con ella, convirtiéndome en un rollito calentito.

—¿Mejor?— me pegué aún más a ella si era posible, con un gozo indescriptible.

—Perfecto.

Iba a quedarme dormida en cualquier momento, pero no quería dejar de mirarla, con su graciosa sonrisa, sus pestañas durmientes y los mofletes indefensos. Me distraje alcanzando su pecho con sutileza. Se tumbó bocarriba, dándome más espacio para abrazarla, sintiendo sus latidos ya calmados en la palma de mi mano.

Me pregunté si estaban sus pechos hechos para mis manos o mis manos hechas para sus pechos, sabía que no iba a dormir nada aquella noche.

Sus ojos se abrieron despacio, besándome, despistándome mientras iba intrusa a por mi entrepierna con su izquierda. En esa calma inquebrantable, devoramos nuestras bocas, juguetonas, mientras me masajeaba placer en pequeñas dosis.

—Puedes dormir si estás cansada— no quería que se sobreesforzara, mañana íbamos a tener trabajo.

—Quiero jugar contigo~— sus palabras, fueron irresistibles.

Y continuó besándome, lentamente, por mi cuello, por mi clavícula, incluso por mi oreja, haciéndome estremecer entera sin detener sus dedos en el sur. Me miró un momento, e hizo un pequeño cubo de hielo con su mano derecha, su sonrisa lo decía todo.

Fue dejando un rastro agua en mi cuello, descolocando mis terminaciones nerviosas, humedeciendo sus labios por ahí donde pasaba.

—¿Te molesta?— negué, estaba envuelta en el calor de la manta.

Continuó por mis pechos, jugando con el frío del hielo y el calor de su lengua, revolviéndome en intensas sensaciones. Bajó por mi barriga, intuyendo a dónde quería llegar, pero le detuve el brazo, iba a ser demasiado para mí. Me ignoró un poco al darme un toque de frío con su mano izquierda, justo en ese punto. Me hizo coger aire de golpe, ella se divertía.

—Mala— me besó la nariz.

—¿Te apetece un baño? Bueno no sé si el agua estará muy fría para ti, pero creo nos sentará bien.

—Sí, nos la merecemos un poco— estábamos un poco para el arrastre.

Nos repartimos unos cuantos besos más antes de dignarnos a salir de la cama.

Hizo un arco en el hielo que daba directamente a la cascada, pretendiendo que saliéramos por ahí.

—¿Vamos?— dijo, dispuesta a saltar tal cual, cogiéndome de la mano.

—¿Cómo? ¿Lo has pensado bien?— no me dejó ni quitarme los pantalones, dio dos pasos y saltó llevándome con ella, alocada, directas al agua. Por suerte la temperatura era soportable en esa época del año.

Me abrazó en el agua cuando pudo, besuqueándome sin parar, algo más despierta. Algo me decía que no sólo íbamos a bañarnos.

Con sus poderes, empezó a crear una pared de hielo curva que nos rodeó por completo, tan alta como el nivel del agua. Iba a preguntar, pero no serviría de mucho. Una espécie de plataforma surgió de nuestros pies y dejamos de flotar para quedar sentadas en el hielo.

—Ven— me dio la vuelta, abrazándome por la espalda, quedando recostada en ella con vistas a un manto estrellado gobernado por la luna.

Me besó el cuello, colando su mano izquierda por debajo de los pantalones que seguía llevando, y su derecha estrujando mi pecho.

—¿Tienes frío?— susurró al oído. Negué, sin poder moverme prácticamente, y me mordisqueó la oreja mientras introducía su dedo corazón en mí —¿Estás cómoda~?

—Hm~— pasó sus piernas por encima de las mías, separándomelas, y sentí dos de sus dedos abriéndose paso en mí —Joder…

Ya no el sólo hecho de tener a Elsa controlando mi placer de esa forma, pero el estar en el lago, en plena naturaleza, haciendo esas obscenidades con ella, me excitó una barbaridad.

Giró mi cabeza para besarme con locura, adueñándose de mi lengua, chupándome, mordiendo mis labios mientras me masturbaba sin piedad.

—No hagas ruido o alertaremos a los scouts— no supe si reír o llorar, iba a costarme mucho aguantar mis gemidos a ese paso, sobretodo si seguía pellizcándome el pezón de esa forma.

Hicimos subir la temperatura de ese estanque rodeado de hielo, me dejé llevar por ella y terminé pidiéndole que parara porque llevaba dos orgasmos mordiéndome la lengua y no quería terminar sangrando.

Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para terminar de bañarnos, volviendo a la habitación con los dedos de las manos arrugados. Fui directa a la cama para envolverme en la manta y evitar coger frío, mientras Elsa, mirándome victoriosa, se secaba el pelo.

—¿Sabes? Ahtohallan es un lugar tranquilo, podríamos pasar unas vacaciones ahí, solas tú y yo~

—¿Tengo que recordarte que en nada es la coronación de tu hermana, que vas a ser la líder de Northuldra y hay una boda en camino?

—Ah… sí… había olvidado el mundo real… Aún así me gustaría ir contigo, es un lugar mágico que tienes que ver, y algo me dice que antes era un castillo. No pude hacer mucho turismo pero vi unas columnas y unas salas que…

—Iremos, no te preocupes. Si es contigo iremos al fin del mundo si quieres.

—Aw~— me abrazó rollito de mí, dándome besitos —Eres un cielo. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir porque está empezando a amanecer.

—¡¿Está amaneciendo ya?!— no podía creer lo que habíamos hecho con el tiempo, apenas tenía sueño después de todo.

* * *

_Qué gustazo escribir este capítulo por dios~ Ahora seguiremos un poco con la historia :D_


	7. La reina de Arendelle

Capítulo 7: La reina de Arendelle.

* * *

Despertamos tardísimo, pasado mediodía, con el recuerdo latente de la mejor noche de nuestras vidas y unas agujetas que me durarían días. Quise abandonarlo todo y vivir únicamente por y para ella, pero desgraciadamente teníamos obligaciones que ya nos estarían echando de menos.

Odié su vestido de hielo por quitarme su desnudez, me pregunté cuándo volvería a hacer el amor de esa forma con ella con todo lo que se nos venía encima.

Llegamos al campamento justo para terminar de comer con los demás, desayuno para nosotras. Bruni se la echó encima para no separarse de ella ni un segundo. Me dio rabia que una salamandra pudiera hacerle eso en público y yo no.

Nos pusimos al día como pudimos, yo estaba tan despistada que no sabía ni en qué día vivíamos, no podía concentrarme en nada que no fuera Elsa.

Pasado mañana sería el día de la coronación, iban también a inaugurar la estatua de sus padres en honor al vínculo de Arendelle y Northundra, y escuché también que ascenderían el teniente Matthias a general. Algunos de los nuestros seguían en la gran ciudad, a la vez que algunos turistas paseaban curiosos por aquí, tendríamos que pensar en abrir una tienda de souvenirs o algo.

Me sorprendió ver a Ryder yendo de un lado para otro con prisas, al parecer me buscaba, hacía días que no lo veía. Comentó que iba a pasar una temporada con su reno para descubrir los caminos del sur, que Kristoff le había contado mucho sobre el reino y no podía esperar a verlo con sus propios ojos. A la aventura dijo, sólo esperé que volviera sano y salvo.

Mucho estaba cambiando desde que cayó la niebla, todo hacia mejor, al parecer.

Tras hablar con Yelana, acordamos oficializar el liderazgo de Elsa el día después de la coronación de su hermana. No íbamos a tener nada de tiempo para nosotras.

Elsa insistió en volver al castillo para terminar de concretar unos asuntos con la reina, así que aunque un poco tarde, nos preparamos para ir.

—Pasaremos la noche ahí ¿verdad?— pregunté con segundas, sin poder ocultar mi ilusión.

—Sí, es peligroso volver de noche— respondió alzando unas comillas —Ya sé lo que estás pensando y deberíamos volver mañana a primera hora así que…

—¿A dormir temprano?

—Bueno, antes de que salga el sol por lo menos— qué duro se me hacía no poder besarla en público.

Elsa hizo un montoncito de nieve para que Bruni jugara y fuimos a por Nokk, iba a ser nuestro transporte más rápido. Cabalgamos por el mar en un atardecer inminente, directas al castillo, entre un paisaje que pocos tendrían el privilegio de ver.

Llegamos a una pequeña playa arrinconada, a dos pasos del muro del castillo. Aproveché para cambiar de pantalones, me quedaron empapados con el caballo.

Elsa no pudo estarse quieta. Distrayéndome con sus mágicos besos y aprovechando que estábamos a solas, coló sus manos intrusas por debajo de mi ropa interior. Tuve que detenerla, no era ni el mejor de los momentos ni el mejor de los lugares, le dije que en la cama estaríamos más cómodas.

Como respuesta, hizo una cama de hielo ahí mismo.

—Vale, está bien, esperaré a llegar a la habitación~ Se me ha hecho eterna esta tarde…— tenía tantas o más ganas que ella, pero lo primero era lo primero.

Terminé de cambiarme y entramos por una puerta casi secreta.

Más puertas, escaleras, guardias y dimos con Anna. Elsa me pidió que esperara fuera, que diera una vuelta por los jardines, iba a tardar una media hora al menos. No supe por qué no podía quedarme con ella, pero tampoco pregunté, cosas de hermanas supuse.

Así que di una vuelta por el castillo, me topé con Kristoff limpiando a su reno en el establo, sirvientas preparando cosillas para la coronación y Olaf hablando con unas flores. Me acerqué porque después de todo, aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ese muñeco de nieve, me tenía bien intrigada.

—Hola Olaf…

—¡Hey! Me suena tu cara, y tu ropa.

—Eh sí, soy Honeymaren, ayudo a Elsa a ponerse el día en Northuldra.

—Oh~ pues no se te está dando muy bien si estás aquí, sin Elsa— su risa era contagiosa.

—Está con Anna hablando de unas cosillas, ¿tú qué haces?

—Contemplo el asombroso y sin embargo exasperante desarrollo de las flores, se marchitan siempre en el mejor de su estado— dijo mirando fijamente una margarita. —¿Sabías que los tulipanes eran más preciados que el oro en el siglo diecisiete?

—Vaya… ¿Y no sabrás por casualidad la flor preferida de Elsa?

—¿Quieres darle un marchitable regalo que le haga reflexionar sobre lo efímera que es la vida?

—Eh…

—Perdóname, la madurez está derritiendo mis neuronas. El de Anna son los girasoles, pero Elsa… no lo sé, le sienta bien el lila.

—Gracias… buscaré algo por allí— peculiar cuanto menos.

Seguí mi camino, imaginando a mi novia con una corona hecha de flores, luego me la imaginé únicamente con esa corona y volví a pensar en lo de anoche. Mi media naranja era un caso totalmente a parte, no podía estar más enamorada de ella.

Sin darme cuenta, terminé en una especie de laberinto de setos, y no me acordaba de cómo había entrado. No tenía que ser muy grande, así que me dediqué a tomar el camino de la izquierda hasta encontrar una salida. Me vi recompensada con un estanque precioso de nenúfares que reflejaba la puesta de sol.

Elsa estaba tardando, me pregunté si estaría buscándome, pasar tanto tiempo sin ella estaba entristecía mi corazón. Esperé en esa especie de refugio de madera tan bonito.

—¿Mar~?— su voz al fin, provenía desde el cielo lo cual me extrañó.

—¿Dónde…?

La busqué, y quedé sin habla al verla con unas majestuosas alas de cristal, volando a por mí. Era un ángel, ya no cabía ninguna duda.

—Aquí estás, perdona Anna no dejaba de hacerme preguntas y…

—Vuelas.

—Ah, sí, estaba en la segunda planta y quería ir rápido a por ti así que pensé que si me hacía unas alas podría planear y bueno.

—Vuelas— seguía sin salir de mi asombro.

—Sí~ ¿te gustan mis alas?— apenas podía asimilar que mi novia fuera el quinto elemento, mi héroe, preciosa como una diosa y la persona más importante de mi vida, y ahora tenía alas.

—Tus poderes no dejan de sorprenderme, he-— me besó sin dejarme terminar.

—Te he echado de menos— me ató con sus brazos, fundiendo nuestras bocas de nuevo, en medio de la tranquilidad de ese escondido lugar. Olvidé lo que iba a decirle, no sé qué hice para merecer a alguien como ella. —¿Vamos a cenar? Así rapidito.

Cenamos casi con prisas, ansiosas, con hambre del postre más dulce. Nos metimos en una habitación de invitados, lo más apartada y aislada posible, Elsa la cerró con llave.

Poco o nada duró nuestra ropa, nos hundimos en esa tan cómoda cama en un mar de amor, obsceno y envuelto de lujuria. Nos saboreamos, nos hicimos gemir en la bañera, nos amamos con todo nuestro ser e hicimos honor al mismísimo dios del deseo hasta terminar exhaustas.

* * *

Me sacó del sueño con lentas caricias por la mañana, y yo aún queriendo retozar con ella. Nos levantamos de mala gana, vistiéndonos con estúpida ropa y preparándonos para volver a Northundra.

Otro agradable paseo por el mar con el sol de la mañana nos devolvió a nuestro hogar. Hicimos nuestro trabajo, escondimos nuestro deseo en una cajita y nos organizamos para la coronación del día siguiente, todos eran bienvenidos a Arendelle pero sólo los altos cargos podrían acceder al castillo, cuestión de espacio, pensé.

Me tomé un tiempo para cuidar a mi reno, lo tenía algo abandonado con todo lo ocurrido estos días y lo iba a necesitar para ir a Arendelle.

Bendecí la luna cuando oscureció el cielo, pero Elsa seguía de aquí para allá, incluso después de cenar. Al fin, la dejaron en paz, estuve por tirarle de la oreja hacia su cabaña.

Llegamos, ella se dejó caer de cabeza en la cama. Las dos estábamos agotadas después de ese día y de no haber dormido mucho la noche anterior, y mañana sería aún peor.

—Me sale humo de la cabeza~— se quejó, gruñendo.

—Será mejor que descansemos…— extendió sus brazos, invitándome a tumbarme a su lado, podía escuchar a gente aún charlando fuera. —¿Y si entra alguien y nos ve así?— hizo una pared de hielo mal hecha en la entrada, insistió con sus manos. Olvidaba que siempre conseguía lo que quería.

—Sólo cinco minutos~— me abrazó, besándome en silencio con unos párpados adormecidos.

Tranquilicé cada palabra, cada roce, cada beso, hasta acariciarle el puente de su nariz dejándola dormida por completo. Tenía que descansar.

Decidí dejar que durmiera sola, a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba separarme de ella. Lo último que quería era que descubrieran nuestra relación y se complicaran las cosas, suficiente teníamos de qué preocuparnos, no quise tomar ese riesgo.

Bordeé el trozo de hielo que hizo y salí hacia mi cabaña.

Tardé en dormir.

* * *

El ruido de la gente me despertó por la mañana, tenía a Elsa pegada a mi torso, por un momento pensé que estaba en su cabaña. Intuí lo que pasó.

—Dormilona~ ya es de día~

—¿Otra vez?— respondió con una voz perezosa —maldito sol…— Le di besos hasta despertarla —¿Era hoy lo de la coronación?

—Sí, deberíamos levantarnos.

—¿Por qué no me has despertado antes?— se levantó con prisas —tenemos mucho que hacer.

—Aún es temprano.

—Ah, y no vuelvas a desaparecer de esa forma, odio no saber dónde estás….

—No te preocupes, voy a estar siempre a tu lado. Sólo… no quería que alguien nos viera y empezaran a circular rumores— se quedó pensando un momento.

—Cuando termine todo esto daré un comunicado, haré que las parejas como la nuestra sean bienvenidas aquí y oficializaré lo nuestro para que podamos querernos libremente— no creí que tuviera en cuenta a la gente que no aceptaba ese tipo de relaciones, pero era demasiado temprano para llevarle la contraria.

—Sería un sueño hecho realidad.

Se hizo un vestido de lo más elegante para la ocasión y salimos a desayunar, íbamos un poco tarde en realidad. Terminamos de organizar la salida con Yelana y nos fuimos a paso tranquilo hacia Arendelle. Yo con mi reno y Elsa con Nokk.

Aprovechamos para contarnos historietas, ella de sus aventuras con sus poderes y yo de de las travesuras que hacía de pequeña. El ambiente se tornó más íntimo cuando le conté el día que jugaba a los piratas con Ryder en el barco naufragado.

Contó que lo vieron con Anna y Olaf, que el barco se hundió en el mar negro de camino a Ahtohallan en busca de respuestas y que si no fuera por sus poderes, seguramente no habrían fallecido. Traté de hacerle ver que no era su culpa mirase por donde se mirase, que sus poderes sí hicieron grandes cosas para todos y que ellos sin duda, estarían muy orgullosos de ella.

—Los echo mucho de menos— se secó una lágrima traicionera.

—Yo también extraño mi madre, no sabes cuánto, y me gustaría ir de paseo con ella por lugares donde antes no podíamos por la niebla, quisiera que te conociera y contarle tantas cosas… Pero el pasado es algo que no se puede cambiar, por mucho que queramos, tenemos que seguir adelante y avanzar.

—Hacer la siguiente cosa correcta, sí…

Llegamos, fuimos recibidos con los brazos bien abiertos. Nos colamos en el castillo para ver a Anna en su habitación, estaba chillando por todas partes, parecía buscar un collar.

—Oh, Elsa, menos mal, ¿sabes dónde está el collar de mamá? ¿Ese de rombos oscuros? Estoy segura de que lo vi en alguna parte pero…

—¿El que rompiste en la última exhibición de equitación cuando saltaste a pista con Kjekk porque según tú no tenían ni idea? ¿Ese collar?

—Ah~ ¿Era ese? Maldita sea, me hubiera quedado perfecto con este vestido. Da igual, iré sin, ¿qué tal estoy?— le arregló un poco el pelo, lo llevaba trenzado, recogido en un elaborado moño.

—Pareces una reina de pies a cabeza.

—Tú también estás preciosa Els— me miró un momento, sonriendo. —Después hablamos tú y yo. Vale ¿qué hora es? ¿han llegado todos ya? aah~ qué nervios, qué nervios— se sacudió las manos, Elsa se las detuvo.

—Tranquila Anna, lo harás genial. Además no tienes poderes para congelar a nadie así que yo no me preocuparía. Un paso a la vez, ¿recuerdas?— la calmó por completo —Tenemos que volver con los demás, lo tienes bajo control, todo tuyo.

—Vale… Saluda a Kristoff de mi parte.

Salimos a la plaza central, lo habían redecorado por completo, estaba lleno hasta arriba y todos iban arreglados con trajes y vestidos de lo más interesantes.

Elsa no pudo aguantar la risa cuando vio a Kristoff y Olaf, hasta Sven llevaba una pajarita en el cuello.

—Princesa Elsa, señorita Maren— ese atuendo no le pegaba nada a Kristoff, por mucho que pretendiera. Olaf era ya un caso aparte.

Esperamos juntos, impacientes, hasta que la música empezó a sonar y dio comienzo a la ceremonia. Elsa estaba encantada, me di cuenta al mirarme que le brillaban los ojos.

—… Reina Anna, de Arendelle— y ahí estaba, la reina con la corona. La ovacionamos en su primer desfile, iba directa hacia la estatua de sus padres que se ocultaba tras una tela.

—Como primer acto como reina y debido a los recientes acontecimientos, es un honor para mí presentaros la estatua de Agnar e Iduna, símbolo de la paz y unión entre Northundra y Arendelle— la descubrió, estaba realmente bien hecha. Elsa se secaba las lágrimas —Que éste sólido enlace sea ejemplo de progreso y hermandad. ¡Por Arendelle!— fue un gran discurso que todos aplaudieron.

Casi se abrió paso entre la multitud nada más pudo para llegar a nosotros.

—¿Qué tal lo he- oh hola señorito Kristoff~— le besó, recorriendo su traje.

—Una hora, te doy una hora con esto puesto.

—Tranquilo, te prefiero con cuero de todas formas— dijo, despeinándolo un poco —¡oh cielos! Olaf, ¿qué llevas puesto?

—Había que arreglarse para ocasión, pero yo sí que no aguantaré una hora, brrr.

—Gracias chicos— abrazó a su hermana.

—Lo has hecho perfecto— le dijo —vas a ser una gran reina.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron de par en par, moviendo a la masa de gente hacia las salas de baile y los comedores, el olor a comida no tardó en llegar a mi olfato.

La reina fue engullida por felicitaciones y bendiciones, así que fuimos todos, Sven incluido, hacia el salón principal.

Música, bailes, pasteles agigantados, comidas irresistibles y vino, mucho vino. No paramos quietas en todo el día, fue mucho más divertido de lo que podría haber imaginado, allí no todo eran reuniones.

Anna me robó de las manos de Elsa después de la comida, no tuvo tiempo libre hasta entonces. Me llevó a una pequeña sala en la que se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en la mesa.

—Esto es agotador, tengo los pies destrozados… ¿cómo estáis vosotras? ¿Os estáis divirtiendo?— no supe si se refería a la fiesta o no.

—Sí, sí, menuda fiesta habéis organizado, está siendo un día genial.

—La fiesta ya sé que es estupenda, me refiero a vosotras, ahora que sois pareja. Sé que Els puede llegar a ser un poco irritante a veces, es algo cabezota y cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja no hay quien la aguante.

—Yo no diría tanto.

—¿No habéis discutido por nada?

—No… que yo recuerde, se porta bien.

—¿No ha tenido más voces internas de esas?

—No. Me pidió que fuéramos a Ahtohallan pero no creo que fuera por las voces, dijo que era bonito— sonrió.

—A Elsa le pierden las cosas bonitas, tenlo presente para su cumpleaños.

—Que es el día…

—Oh cielos ¿no lo sabes? El veintiuno de Diciembre, que no se te olvide porque no te va a insinuar nada y llegará el día y esperará que le hayas preparado algo— lo dijo como si ella misma se hubiera olvidado alguna vez —En fin, procura que no se meta en líos, es lo único que te pido. ¿Cómo está el tema de chica saliendo con chica en Northundra?

—No muy bien, de hecho nadie sabe lo nuestro, pero ella dice que cuando se vuelva líder cambiará la forma de pensar de la gente.

—Bueno, tened cuidado, por lo que más queráis, lo último que necesitáis son enemigos allí. Dime, ¿hay algo que te moleste de ella?

—Hm… Sí, Bruni, está todo el día pegado a ella, le hace cosquillas y la molesta todo el rato, jo.

—¿Bruni? ¿La salamandra?— se rió —¿Tienes envidia de una salamandra? Qué tierna, pero no te preocupes, Elsa te quiere más que a nadie, dudo que te aparte por una salamandra, por muy espiritu del fuego que sea. ¿Algo que te preocupe?

—Aparte de no poder besarla en público, no… No me hace especial ilusión que me hagas preguntas tan íntimas, para serte sincera…

—Soy la reina y puedo preguntar lo que quiera. Es broma, entiendo que no quieras seguir hablando, eres libre de irte. Sólo quería asegurarme de que las cosas iban bien entre vosotras, eres alguien muy especial para ella y… bueno, quiero que sea feliz.

—Yo también quiero eso. Tranquila, estamos bien, mejor que bien, estoy segura de que nos las apañaremos. Elsa siempre consigue lo que quiere.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Venid al castillo si ocurre algo ¿de acuerdo? Y mandadme cartas a menudo, ahora con Gale no cuesta nada.

—Lo haremos.

—Bien, eres libre, puedes retirarte Honeymaren.

—Puedes llamarme Mar si quieres.

* * *

_Vale, pregunta: ¿por qué Elsa no asistió a la coronación de Anna en la película? Se fue tan feliz hacia Ahtohallan con Nokk, ¿alguna teoría?_


	8. La líder de los Northundra

Capítulo 8: La líder de los Northundra.

* * *

Fue un gran día, personas de todas partes disfrutando en el mismo lugar, celebrando con nosotras el inicio de un nuevo reinado, reíamos como niñas en un estanque de patos. Despegué mis manos de ella para dejarla ir hacia su hermana, que poco tiempo había tenido. Verlas bailar tan bien, tan contentas, tan libres, me hizo ver lo mucho que se querían.

Anna brindaba por la felicidad de Elsa agarrada a Kristoff, chocamos nuestras copas y deseamos un futuro próspero para todos, yo incluida. Iba a formar parte de la familia, iba a tener amigos con quien confiar plenamente por primera vez y no pude hacer más que sentirme abrazada. La mismísima reina me dio sus bendiciones.

Teníamos pensado irnos al atardecer pero después de tantas buenas bebidas, seríamos capaces de perdernos, además parecía que iba a ponerse a llover.

Era la primera vez que tomaba tanto alcohol, y por la noche lo empecé a notar. Elsa tuvo que llamarme la atención un par de veces porque me estaba volviendo demasiado cariñosa con ella en público.

Lo solucionamos rápido encerrándonos en una habitación, celebrando que seguíamos vivas. Y vaya si lo celebramos, nos dejamos llevar por completo, ella me ataba con sus poderes y yo la mordía de más, nos convertimos en fieras recién salidas de la jaula, dispuestas a recorrer la selva.

No nos detuvimos ni cuando le dejé un chupetón enorme en su cuello, la reina de las nieves con bufanda el día de su ceremonia, no me pude reír más sólo de imaginármela.

Mi memoria se perdió entre tantos placeres, sólo recuerdo que eran las cuatro de la madrugada y seguíamos con ojos como platos, con los postres que nos llevamos del comedor a medio terminar y la noche llorando felicidad.

Dos horas creo que dormimos, dos miserables horas y mi cabeza por el arrastre. Era otro día importante que debíamos corresponder, y nuestras caras no estaban por la labor.

Hicimos lo que pudimos para salir de allí, seguía lloviendo y nos tocó apechugar, en carruaje tardaríamos demasiado. Por poco me duermo en el caballo, estaba por proponerle retrasar el día porque mis músculos no daban para más.

Llegamos al fin, y la mitad de mi cerebro estaba de vacaciones. Me costó mucho seguir el ritmo, hasta por un momento me mareé, pero era la ceremonia de liderazgo de Elsa y no podía fallar, tenía que hacerlo por ella.

Se acercaba el mediodía, el sol en su punto más álgido y todos preparándonos para hacerlo oficial. Al final la marca de su cuello quedó a plena vista, intuí que le caerían algunas preguntas al respecto.

Era la primera vez que veía a Elsa con nuestra ropa, pero no importaba lo que llevara puesto, seguía prefiriéndola desnuda.

La llevamos a las rocas milenarias de los cuatro elementos, los espíritus correteaban por ahí, Bruni no podía faltar. Los bastones empezaron a retumbar las tierras, las voces se esparcieron por el viento y Yelana dio comienzo a la ceremonia.

Elsa, descendiente de Agnar e Iduna, de sangre Northundriana, quinto elemento del bosque encantado y responsable de liberarnos de la niebla de los treinta años, iba a liderar a nuestra tribu. Todos, absolutamente todos depositaron su fe en ella, yo la que más, y es que sabíamos que nadie mejor que ella podría ocupar ese cargo.

Llegó el momento de su discurso, tantos ojos no la intimidaron en absoluto.

—Formar parte de la historia de Northuldra es un sueño hecho realidad para mí, pertenezco a este lugar casi tanto como los espíritus que os han protegido generación tras generación, y me llena de orgullo. Considerarme un espíritu libre más, no soy más que nadie por mis poderes, y quiero que sepáis que todos y cada uno de vosotros estaréis a mi disposición para lo que necesitéis, ningún problema será demasiado pequeño como para no ser considerado. Subrayo que no voy a reinar aquí, ni imponer normas, ni sentenciar a nadie como lo haría un rey, como líder de nuestra tribu defenderé la justicia, guiaré a quienes necesiten mi ayuda y haré lo que esté en mis manos para hacer crecer este maravilloso lugar que es el bosque encantado. Gracias por aceptarme tal y como soy, prometo ser fiel a esta nuestra cultura y nuestros valores.

Creo que nunca escuché un aplauso que durase tanto tiempo, creo que arrasó con las expectativas de todos, mi ángel iba a ser amado por todos.

Durante la tarde, prácticamente todos se pasaron a hablar con ella, no sé cómo lo hacía pero Elsa tenía la respuesta correcta para todo, cualquier cosa, incluso cosas de las que nadie tenía ni idea, ella lo sabía.

Llegado el anochecer, me pidió que fuera a descansar, no podía aguantar mis párpados dos segundos seguidos así que le hice caso, arrastrando mis pies, aún con algo de dolor de cabeza.

Caí muerta, no podía seguir su ritmo después de todo. Antes de dormir, pero, escribí una carta para Anna contándole lo genial que estuvo Elsa. Me encargué de doblarla como es debido para que Gale pudiera llevársela.

* * *

Aterricé del sueño con más energía que nunca, pero sola. Era temprano para que Elsa estuviera liada ya, pero lo estaba. La encontré con Yelana atando cabos, mejorando las cosas, dando solución a todo para todos. Entendía que quisiera ser de utilidad para los demás pero debía tomárselo con más calma o terminaría colapsando.

Me arrinconó para hablar conmigo en privado. Dijo que daría un comunicado sobre las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, que estaba segura de que funcionaria y que aceptarían nuestra relación. Creí todas y cada una de sus palabras, si alguien era capaz de hacerlo, era ella. También dijo que Anna había mandado una carta para mí, algo extrañada. La leímos juntas, no tenía nada que ocultarle.

Volvimos al lío, más dolores de cabeza, problemas que solucionar y optimizar. En nada nos plantamos en una reunión recién entrada la tarde. Iba a dar otro de sus espectaculares discursos, la gente lo estaba esperando. Me hizo poner a su lado, catapultando mis nervios.

—E-espera, ¿este va a ser _ese_ comunicado?

—Va a salir bien, lo presiento.

Costó hacer el silencio, se escuchaban halagos y agradecimientos por todas partes.

—Gracias por la confianza que habéis depositado en mí, os lo agradezco de corazón. Quería reunirme con vosotros para pediros ayuda ahora, pues lo que voy a pedir no es nada fácil para mí— dejó unos segundos de silencio que alguien llenó con ánimos —No espero que entendáis lo que os voy a decir, ni que os pongáis de mi parte de buenas a primeras, quiero que toméis un tiempo al menos para reflexionar sobre ello, que abráis la mente y que quizás, tal vez, podáis ver a las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Como espíritus libres que somos, tenemos plena libertad para escoger de quién nos enamoramos, de quién queremos a nuestro lado, ninguna norma puede obligarnos a casarnos con nadie aquí. Mi problema surge con aquellos que no eligen de quién enamorarse, sino que se enamoran sin más, de forma alocada, con alguien que no esperaba. Hablo de los chicos que se enamoran de chicos y de chicas que se enamoran de chicas— un murmullo empezó a crecer —Por lo menos aquí, deberían tener derecho de quererse mutuamente sin que sean reprochados o humillados, quiero hacer de este lugar un sitio donde el amor no tenga fronteras, y-— alguien levantó la voz.

—Es la mayor estupidez que he escuchado nunca.

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Hombres casándose con renos?— algunas risas descontrolaron el ambiente.

—En nuestra tribu no tenemos degenerados de esos— ese comentario me atravesó el alma.

—Calmaos, por fav-

—¡Eso va contra la propia naturaleza!

—Exacto, ¿cómo tendríamos hijos si no?

—¡Silencio!— Yelana se encargó de imponer orden.

La gente con la que convivía mataron mis esperanzas, nunca me había sentido tan rechazada, tan incomprendida. Estaba a un hilo de hacerme trizas, pues nadie iba a aceptarnos tal y como éramos, no pude ni levantar la mirada. Elsa me agarró la mano con fuerza, y retomó la palabra.

—No os pido que lo entendáis, no vengo a cambiar la opinión que tengáis, sólo pido, por favor, que lo respetéis. Hay personas ahí fuera que se quieren con locura y no merecen ser llamados degenerados, que se quieren aún sabiendo que la naturaleza no está de su parte ni van a poder tener hijos. Hay gente, como yo misma, que quiere poder expresarse libremente, que respeta los gustos de las personas y que abraza todos y cada uno de sus colores. Quiero soñar con un futuro donde pueda besar a mis labios favoritos y no tener que esconderme en las sombras, porque son muchos los que no ven la luz y merecen ser aceptados, porque al final no elegimos de quien nos enamoramos, simplemente ocurre y es la cosa más maravillosa que nos brinda esta vida. No tenemos por qué imponernos normas, restringirnos ni castigarnos a nosotros mismos de esta forma. ¿Qué haríais si vuestro hijo o vuestra hija quisiera ser feliz con alguien del mismo sexo? ¿Se lo prohibiríais o tal vez querríais que fuera feliz? Pensando por favor, organizaremos una votación anónima mañana, donde entre todos nosotros decidiremos sobre esto. No voy a imponer nada, si estoy aquí es para proponer cambios hacia mejor, porque al fin y al cabo, todos queremos vivir en harmonía— nadie se atrevió a decir nada —Gracias por escucharme, os lo agradezco.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, nos retiramos entre una tensión en la que costaba respirar. Ni siquiera yo supe qué decirle, pese al poder y peso que tenían sus palabras, sentí que eran humo para los ojos que nos rechazaban. No tenía muy claro lo que iba a pasar, tan sólo esperé que después de todo pudiéramos seguir juntas, nada me rompería más que perderla a ella.

—Lo has hecho muy bien Els. No pensé que fueran tan… bueno, pero has dado un enorme paso y estoy muy orgullosa de ti— saqué todos mis ánimos que me quedaban.

—Eres un cielo. Y no tiene buena pinta, pero ganaremos esta batalla, estoy convencida. Y lo mejor de todo es que cuando lo hagamos, ya nada será imposible— me hizo levantar la cabeza, la seguridad que vi en sus ojos brillaba tanto que podría cegar a cualquiera. No me di cuenta hasta entonces de lo fuerte e independiente que era.

—No irás a congelarlos a todos ¿verdad?— bromeé, para relajarnos un poco.

—Jamás haría eso, en todo caso le pediría a Bruni que los quemara a todos, ¿verdad que sí pequeñín~?— descansaba en su hombro, yo también quería mimos.

—Entonces ¿cuál es el plan? Si mañana hacemos una votación me da que el resultado va a ser un no rotundo.

—Con que hubiera un sólo sí me conformaría, ya no estaríamos solas en esto— ¿de dónde sacaba tanto optimismo? —Vamos, hay muchas cosas que preparar.

Nadie se nos acercó el resto de la tarde, se escuchaban rumores de aquí para allá, pero nadie nos dirigió la palabra. Sentí que aquello no iba a terminar nada bien.

Lo dejamos todo listo y en su sitio para la votación, era la primera vez que hacíamos algo así y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a resultar.

Nos metimos en su cama nerviosas, sin muchos besos pero abrazadas, en el fondo algo preocupadas. Tardamos en dormir, demasiada incertidumbre, demasiada presión.

* * *

El sol se puso en pie a la vez que nosotras. Íbamos a recibir los votos de toda la tribu durante el día, les dimos dos piedras a cada persona, una con un punto y la otra con una raya, que terminarían en un mismo saco. No sabríamos el resultado hasta hacer el recuento, tan sólo podíamos fijarnos en las caras que ponían al pasar por delante de nosotras.

Sorprendentemente, no hubo ningún incidente, imaginé que nadie se atrevería a pelearse con alguien con el poder de congelar un fiordo entero. Me di cuenta de algunos ni siquiera dejaron su voto al ponerse el sol. Nosotras dos fuimos las últimas en dejar nuestras piedras.

Me preparé mentalmente para recibir los crudos resultados.

Al caer la noche, nos reunimos todos, muchos esperaban expectantes para ver la resolución, algunos molestos, supongo que por hacerles perder el tiempo de esa forma, otros curiosos, hablando del ingenioso sistema de votación que podríamos reutilizar.

Y empezamos a contar, puntos a la izquierda, rayas a la derecha. Cada raya iba a doler, pero cada punto sería un pequeño trocito de esperanza.

Para nuestra sorpresa, al llegar a las primeras diez, vimos que llevábamos cinco de cada. No era imposible después de todo, y seguimos contando.

Raya, punto, raya, raya, punto, punto…

No me lo podía creer, estábamos ganando, íbamos a ganar pues el ratio estaba en sesenta cuarenta, y mis ojos se encharcaron.

—… y… esta es la última. Punto— y ganamos. Ganamos, no pude contener mis lágrimas, ganamos —El pueblo ha decidido, vamos a ser un poco más libres ahora, y no lo digo sólo por mí, lo digo por todos vosotros. Muchísimas gracias.

La abracé, seguía sin creer que lo hubiera conseguido de verdad.

Yelana dio un paso al frente, haciéndose con la atención.

—Nuestra líder confió en nosotros para tomar una difícil decisión, y nosotros devolvemos su confianza poniéndonos de su parte. Somos espíritus libres de la naturaleza, y no hay naturaleza más sincera que la que se esconde en nuestros corazones. Con esto hemos aprendido una valiosa lección, y es que cuando lo das todo sin esperar recibir nada a cambio, uno recibe mucho más. Por Elsa y Honeymaren, y todos aquellos que se guían por su espíritu interior— dos rotundos golpes de bastón y el eco de decenas de personas golpeando el suelo con los pies.

A Elsa se le fue de las manos y me besó ahí mismo, delante de todos, haciendo ovacionar a la gente. No podía contener mis lágrimas de felicidad, nos aceptaban, íbamos a poder ser nosotras mismas, en nuestro hogar.

Cenamos todos juntos en el mejor de los ambientes que habíamos tenido nunca, iba a ser una noche de celebración.

Se nos acercaron dos chicos, algo más jóvenes que nosotras, y nos dieron unas sinceras gracias que no cabían en sus sonrisas. Me derretí de amor al verlos cogidos de la mano, con un aura encantadora. No éramos las únicas después de todo, Yelana nos miraba orgullosas de haber roto con esas duras cadenas, ella debía saber mejor que nadie lo que era vivir sin poder ser fiel a una misma.

Nos encargamos de dar la noticia a la reina, enviándole una carta con palabras cargadas de emoción y optimismo.

Ya en la cama, nuestra cama, desnudas, nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde, rodeadas de felicidad, de lo perfecto que era todo tal y como estaba. Íbamos a vivir sin ataduras, sin restricciones, tal y como éramos, y disfrutaríamos cada segundo de nuestro tiempo juntas.

—… Lo único que me gustaría hacer ahora, es volver a Ahtohallan, contigo, pasar el día ahí y descubrir los rincones que ese mágico lugar esconde. Es tan… mío, que necesito que lo veas al menos una vez, además el mar negro está calmado ahora y sería un bonito paseo.

—Ya te dije que iríamos donde quisieras, me llevaré un abrigo, o dos, y haremos una excursión por ahí.

—Vale… ¿Te he dicho ya lo mucho que te quiero?

—Muchísimas veces, pero nunca me cansaré de oírlo.

—Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero~

* * *

_Id a por guantes y bufandas porque nos vamos a Ahtohallan~_


	9. Cinco segundos en Ahtohallan

Capítulo 9: Cinco segundos en Ahtohallan.

* * *

Nunca me había sentido tan agradecida de estar viva, de poder disfrutar del presente de esa forma, con todo exactamente donde debía estar, con quién debía estar. Cada día pasaba más rápido que el anterior, Elsa se dedicó a conocer todos y cada uno de los trabajos de la tribu de primera mano, y no podía ser más divertido.

De echo, cualquier cosa era divertida si la hacíamos juntas.

Nos dedicamos a cazar, a tejer, a cocinar e incluso entrenar con los scouts, todo para sumergirse y aprender nuestra cultura, por propia voluntad. Era sobresaliente, no importaba qué, siempre encontraba la forma de mejorar las cosas, de hacer a todo el mundo feliz. Nuestra tribu nunca había estado tan unida, tan optimista.

Anna apareció un día por sorpresa, quejándose de que no veníamos lo suficiente al castillo, pero se fue contenta y tranquila al saber que iba a estar bien, mejor que nunca, en su verdadero hogar.

Trepamos a lo más alto del árbol más viejo del bosque, sin permitirle usar poderes. Se le daba especialmente bien, ella decía que tenía la mejor instructora del mundo pero eso no era ni medio cierto. Dejamos caer la tarde entre mis vistas favoritas, con mi tesoro pegado a mí y un sentimiento de paz que todo ser debería experimentar alguna vez.

—Oye, ahora que lo pienso— me vino a la mente al verla haciendo corazoncitos de hielo en el aire —¿No querías ir a Ahtohallan?— no sacó el tema desde que lo mencionó.

—Sí pero… hay muchas cosas que hacer aquí, y no creo que sea un buen momento, apenas llevo unos días como líder y no puedo tomarme unas vacaciones así, sin más.

—Tonterías, llevas diecisiete días como líder y no has tenido ni uno sólo para descansar, te mereces un mes entero de vacaciones con todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Es más, mañana mismo, cogeremos los trastos y nos iremos de excursión, los días que haga falta.

—Ya claro.

—Lo digo en serio, sé que ese lugar es importante para ti y que te mueres de ganas de ir. Vamos, prepararemos las cosas ahora mismo.

—Pero no puedo irme así sin más, sin avisar.

—Yelana se encargará de todo, no te preocupes. Venga, quiero hacer algo por ti, ya que siempre lo haces todo tú.

—Bueno, de acuerdo, iremos de excursión~ Un día sólo, volveremos al atardecer. Y no lo hago todo yo, tú me ayudas un montón.

—Uy sí~

Me alegré de haberla arrastrado a ello, imaginé que no habría tomado la iniciativa por sí misma, estando constantemente pensando en los demás.

Bajamos del árbol con cuidado, rama a rama, pero ya cuando casi llegábamos al suelo, Elsa se desequilibró y terminó cayendo, encima de un montón de nieve blanda que hizo al vuelo.

—¿Estás bien?— me reí mucho, se cayó en la parte más fácil de todas.

—¿No era así como se bajaba?— la besé con mucho amor.

—No, pero sí que es la forma más rápida.

Era tan raro verla fallar en algo que cuando lo hacía no podía dejar de reír, era humana después de todo, por imposible que pareciera.

Llevé las riendas de la preparación muy contenta, después de pasar tanto tiempo con ella ya era una experta en planificar cosas.

Me dio un gran gracias antes de ir a dormir, se la veía ilusionada.

* * *

Bien temprano que nos levantamos, con energía y besos, muchos besos. Salimos camino al norte nada más desayunar, llevábamos todo lo que podíamos necesitar, silla de cuero para Nokk incluida.

El amanecer nunca fue tan bonito, nos adentramos al mar negro, que poco honor le hacía al nombre, en un brillo cálido y calmado que nos daba la bienvenida.

No me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Ahtohallan hasta que lo vimos a la lejanía tras apenas unos minutos, parecía una isla desierta hecha de hielo, no mucho más grande que el fiordo de Arendelle. Elsa respiró hondo, inhalando el aire puro que ese lugar escondía.

Cuanto más nos acercábamos, más segura estaba, ese lugar desprendía el mismo aroma que ella.

Me distraje haciéndole cosquillas, se la veía tan feliz que se me antojó escucharla reír, pasatiempos nuestros de los que nunca me cansaría.

Aterrizamos, no esperaba que literalmente fuera un montón de hielo, cuando Elsa me lo explicó pensé que exageraba. Estiramos las piernas un poco, tanteando esa pequeña entrada, tan descuidada como extraña.

—¿Y tú creías que aquí había un castillo o algo así?— aquello no era más que un montón de hielo con algo parecido a una cueva.

—Desde fuera no lo parece ¿verdad? Oh, espera, ya sé.

Se puso frente la entrada, arrodillándose, con las manos en el suelo. La nieve empezó a temblar, a levitar incluso, y me aparté.

—Tendrás que empezar a decirme lo que tienes pensado hacer antes de ponerte a ello, ya no sé qué esperar de tus poderes…— y entonces, un destello me cegó por un momento, no hizo más que airear un poco el ambiente.

—Qué raro… todo está exactamente igual.

—Ah claro, es eso de lo del agua ¿no? Que tiene memoria y tal.

—Sí, esperaba poder ver algún fragmento del pasado pero… bueno, ¿entramos?— le cogí de la mano porque no sabía muy bien qué esperar.

Una especie de túnel helado nos hizo adentrar en un frío intenso, descendiendo cada vez más. No parecía un lugar demasiado acogedor, hasta que terminamos en una sala enorme, con un suelo perfectamente recto y liso, decorada con grandes columnas que no tocaban el techo.

—Wah… ¡Eco!— escuché mi voz unas tres veces.

—Por ahí está la habitación de los recuerdos, pero hay tantos caminos aquí… ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres seguir con esto?

—Claro, para eso hemos venido ¿no?

—No pareces muy…

—Es un sitio raro, y no hay nadie que nos ayude por si nos ocurre algo, pero supongo que estaremos bien mientras no nos separemos.

—Estoy contigo, y nada malo puede pasarnos aquí, Ahtohallan es… seguro, no sé cómo demostrarlo, pero lo es. Tienes que creerme.

—De acuerdo, confío en ti, vamos— deposité toda mi fe en ella.

Seguimos nuestro camino, muy juntas, paso a paso. Ese lugar era un completo caos, tan pronto había un pasadizo estrecho como salas gigantescas en ruinas, vacíos kilométricos que se oscurecían hasta lo infinito y techos de alturas imposibles. Subidas pronunciadas, escaleras sin sentido, era como si nos hubiéramos metido en un laberinto de tres dimensiones, y ya empezaba a perderme.

—¿Sabremos volver verdad?— pregunté, no muy segura de ello.

—Claro que sí, recuerdo cada sala por la que hemos pasado, con mucho detalle…— detuvo sus pasos —De hecho, lo recuerdo demasiado bien, como si hubiera estado aquí mil veces— se quedó estática unos segundos, sus ojos recorrían las paredes —Por aquí, ven.

Tiró de mi brazo con prisa, emocionada, dejándome un poco atrás. Empezaba a molestarme que se dejara llevar de esa forma, sin decir nada.

—¿Pero a dónde vamos?

—Hay un reloj de arena, no preguntes cómo pero estoy segura de que detrás de esa puerta hay un reloj de arena en un altar.

—¿Qué puerta?— entonces vimos una gran puerta de dos hojas, tan alta, ancha y gruesa que ni un gigante sería capaz de abrirla —Imposible...— iba a preguntar si podría mover algo así incluso con sus poderes, pero empezó a abrirse con un sólo gesto de su mano.

—¿Qué escondes?— preguntó para sí misma.

Despacio, nos acercamos al centro de aquella monstruosidad de sala, las paredes estaban cubiertas de símbolos, quizás de algún dialecto antiguo, y ese reloj de hielo, tan pequeño como un puño, descansaba intacto en ese altar tan simple, dejando caer motas de cristal a cada segundo. Nada tenía sentido, tuve un mal presentimiento.

La detuve a dos pasos de ese reloj, nada de aquello me daba buenas vibraciones.

—Fíjate, sigue corriendo, como si nunca fuera a parar— su rostro me invitaba a continuar, pero no podía seguir con aquello.

—No vamos a tocar eso, si está aquí encerrado es por algo, creo que deberíamos irnos— su mirada se desvió a la nada, buscando algo, con una sonrisa.

—¿No lo escuchas verdad? Es otra voz pero, de un hombre, me está llamando— la agarré con más fuerza que nunca porque todo aquello me estaba asustando, y mucho.

—Elsa, por favor, vámonos. Demos una vuelta más por ahí si quieres pero salgamos de aquí, no me-

—No hay nada más que ver, las otras salas están vacías, estás vacías… ¿qué pasó con los otros tres…? Si supiera leer lo que pone en las paredes quizás-

—¿Los otros tres qué? Me estás asustando.

Me respondió tan rápido como pudo.

—Hay cuatro salas como esta en todo Ahtohallan, una en cuatro esquina, en el centro está la sala de los recuerdos, es como si todo estuviera conectado de alguna forma. Esta es la única sala donde hay un objeto y siento que tiene un poder que me atrae, que me llama, y tengo que saber qué es, no estoy aquí por casualidad.

Se deshizo de mi mano, me dejó sola, arrodillándose frente al reloj, nunca sentí tanto pánico. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, temiendo que fuera a pasar algo malo. Todo escapaba de mi entender.

Hizo lo mismo que en la entrada, haciendo vibrar el hielo, pero nada ocurrió.

—No puede ser— volvió a intentarlo, más concentrada que antes, pero nada.

—Déjalo ya, venga, vámonos~— fui a por ella, pero se levantó de golpe, casi apartándome, y cogió el reloj de una —¡No!— se hizo con él.

—Vaya— y lo inspeccionó, un tanto decepcionada, rotándolo, pensando. Expectante, di un pequeño paso hacia ella, viendo que todo seguía igual y parecía seguro —Al menos es bonito— dijo mirándolo de cerca.

—Déjalo en su sitio anda— torció la cabeza —no sabemos nada de este lugar y…— le dio la vuelta, engulléndola en el vacío, dejándome con un pánico inminente.

Había desaparecido, ya no estaba, la sala quedó vacía y me puse a temblar entera, sin poder casi moverme.

—E-Elsa— ni siquiera pude soltar más que un susurro, se había esfumado ante mis ojos, dejándome sola en un laberinto del cual no conseguiría salir. Me volví loca, dando torpes vueltas sobre mí misma, tratando de buscarla hasta caer arrodillada en el suelo. No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Me costaba hasta respirar, iba a romperme en mil pedazos cuando de repente, de la misma forma que desapareció, apareció de nuevo, en una esquina de la sala.

—¡Elsa!— me tragué las lágrimas que ni tuvieron oportunidad de salir para ir a por ella enrabietada —¡Te dije que no lo tocaras!— la sacudí por haberme hecho pasar por el peor momento de mi vida —Me has dado un susto de muerte, habías desaparecido, pensé que no volverías— mis palabras no tuvieron ningún efecto en ella.

Me agarró de la cintura, y volvió a darle la vuelta.

Un intenso destello me hizo parpadear. Sin saber cómo, aparecimos en una sala totalmente diferente. Tenía las mismas dimensiones pero estaba llena de objetos extraños, mayormente de hielo, meticulosamente puestos, incluso por las paredes. Lo que más me sorprendió, pero, fue escuchar voces tras la puerta, ahora cerrada.

—¿Dónde estamos…?— la agarré con fuerza porque aquello era de todo menos normal.

—En el pasado, muchos años atrás— no pude entender ninguna palabra proveniente del otro lado. Luego procesé lo que dijo ella.

—¿¡Cómo que en el pasado!?— las voces se alertaron, me tapó la boca con su mano y volvimos mágicamente a esa sala vacía.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí— dijo emocionada. Pues claro que teníamos que salir de ahí, todo aquello era una tremenda locura que tardaría días en digerir. Pero su idea de salir era un tanto diferente a la mía.

—E-espera ¡espera! ¡No puedes llevarte eso!

—Nadie lo echará en falta, luego lo devolvemos a su sitio y ya está— no podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso en serio —Sólo quiero ver cómo era este sitio antes, desde fuera al menos, tendrá mejores vistas. Había gente aquí, gente… con poderes, como yo.

—No, mira, vas a dejar ese reloj del pasado o c-como quieras llamarlo, en su sitio, y nos largamos. No creo que seas consciente de lo peligroso que es esto, tu hermana dijo que si te pasaba algo me las cargaba, y tú no quieres que me las cargue ¿verdad? ¿¡Me estás escuchando!?

—Es esa voz otra vez… Es tan nostálgica…— se mordía los labios, intrigada.

—¡Elsa!— le cogí el reloj de las manos y lo puse en su sitio de una vez por todas, cabreada. —Nos vamos, ya. Salimos de aquí, cerramos la puerta y si quieres hacemos un picnic en la playa, pero no nos vamos a llevar este reloj mágico del pasado, ¡es una maldita locura! ¿Vale?

—Está bien, de acuerdo, cálmate. Te haré caso si tanto insistes…

—Gracias.

Conseguí que me hiciera caso. Le agarré la mano, salimos de esa sala de locos, cerró la puerta, y nos pusimos en camino para volver al exterior. Le eché un poco la bronca por ir a su bola sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, ese reloj podría haber sido un billete de ida al infierno, o podrían haber habido trampas por todas partes. Lo último que quería era perder lo más importante de mi vida y ella parecía no entenderlo.

Salimos fuera, por fin, el sol me sentó de maravilla. Nos acomodamos en la orilla porque necesitaba sentarme y calmar mis nervios. Elsa tenía cara de querer decirme algo importante.

—Si te cuento una cosilla, ¿me prometes que no te vas a enfadar?— puso sus ojitos más bonitos, tan tierna como manipuladora.

—Sorpréndeme, contigo ya puedo esperarme cualquier cosa— me dio un beso, y luego vi aparecer por la entrada de hielo el reloj de arena, siendo llevado por sus poderes. —No, puede, ser.

—¿Ves? No ha pasado nada, tienes que confiar en mí~

—La próxima vez que le mandemos una carta a tu hermana le pondré todo que has hecho, es muy feo que me engañes de esta forma, ¿cómo quieres que confíe en ti ahora? ¿eh?

—No es para tanto~ venga~

—Te odio— olvidaba que ella siempre, siempre, conseguía lo que quería. No podía llevarle la contraria. —Cinco segundos, no más, y volvemos. Si alguien nos ve no quiero ni que lo dudes, volvemos y punto ¿entendido?

—Ue~

—No, va en serio, no quiero quedarme encerrada vete a saber tú cuantos años atrás con-

—Siete mil ochocientos treinta y dos.

—¿Qué?— parpadeé.

—Años— me explotó la cabeza —Saldrá bien, no te preocupes tanto— ni siquiera estaba preparada, me abrazó de lado y el mundo cambió por completo.

Seguíamos sentadas, pero el mar había sido reemplazado por una serie de gigantescas torres que se perdían en el horizonte, por el cielo corrían seres de ropajes blancos y lo que creíamos que era la entrada, parecía más bien una de las muchas tomas de aire que hacía respirar una estructura de hielo imponente como un dios.

Contuve la respiración hasta volver de vuelta a esa playa desierta, con la boca abierta, mirando a Elsa con la mente totalmente en blanco.

—Me pregunto cómo una civilización tan avanzada terminó de esta forma— dijo señalando el montón de hielo que quedó. Yo seguía tratando de asimilar que habíamos viajado miles de años.

—Dame unos segundos, necesito un respiro.

—Claro, volveré enseguida— la miré con los mismísimos ojos del diablo —era broma, no iré a ninguna parte sin ti. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, y si no quieres volver lo entenderé, no volveremos y punto.

—No quiero volver— dije firme, concisa.

—De acuerdo, no volveremos entonces. Sólo quería saber qué escondía este lugar, y me alegro de haberlo visto.

—No quiero volver— repetí —e-esto está fuera del alcance de tus poderes, e-esto es…

—Una locura, lo sé, perdona por haberte arrastrado a esto. No volveremos a viajar tan lejos— me abrazó, devolviéndome el oxígeno, tranquilizando un poco mis latidos. —Pero tienes que admitir que fue emocionante.

—Prefiero mil veces trepar árboles, es muchos más seguro.

Nos tomamos un tiempo para comer algo, de cara al mar, hablando de los elementos y los supuestos otros objetos que faltaban. Su mente era un no parar de teorías e ideas locas.

—Ahora que caigo… con esto podríamos robar a tu madre del pasado— me reí —piénsalo, nos vamos a tu antigua casa, viajamos justo antes de que desapareciera y la traemos al presente. En cinco segundos, visto y no visto.

No supe qué responder. No echaba de menos a nadie tanto como a mi madre, perderla fue la injusticia más grande de este mundo y Elsa me proponía traerla de vuelta en cinco segundos, después de diecisiete años de recuerdos bonitos que gritaban volver.

—N-no…— levanté mi dedo, en busca de una objeción.

—Espera, claro, todo encaja. Dijiste que desapareció sin más ¿verdad? Que no encontraron su cuerpo y que tu padre negó haberla asesinado— esperé para su gran conclusión —Lo que pasó en realidad es que nosotras fuimos a por ella y nos la llevamos al futuro, esto ya pasó, pero aún no lo hemos hecho.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, mis neuronas lanzaron los papeles al aire y dimitieron. Estaba diciendo que mi madre desapareció porque nosotras la secuestramos, era una auténtica estupidez.

—Vale, sí, claro, por supue~sto. Pongamos que eso es cierto. ¿Qué pasa si decidimos no traerla de vuelta entonces? Nunca habría desaparecido y estaría ahora mismo campante en el bosque, ¿cómo se entiende esto?

—Hipotéticamente hablando… si por ejemplo rompiéramos el reloj ahora mismo, no tendríamos forma de volver al pasado, entonces tu madre nunca habría desaparecido y nosotras no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. Por lógica entonces, tu madre desapareció y nosotras iremos a por ella tarde o temprano.

Nos pasamos horas, literalmente horas y horas hablando de esto, de la paradoja del tiempo, de toda la complejidad que supone y de lo frágil que es.

Ya hacia el anochecer, aún no sé cómo, terminó convenciéndome para que fuéramos a por mi madre. Íbamos a traerla de vuelta.

* * *

_Menuda excursión esas dos._


	10. El robo

Capítulo 10: El robo.

* * *

Algo nació en mí ese día, una luz, un intenso color, un olor que creía haber enterrado hacía años. Una esperanza olvidada emergió del estancado lago que dejó la desaparición de mi madre, y brillaba más de lo que podría soñar jamás. Cada latido alimentaba ese deseo, imparable, cada respiración me llenaba de más y más emoción, inquebrantable. La íbamos a traer de vuelta, y no podía tener más certeza de que lo conseguiríamos.

Los cuatro espíritus de la naturaleza nos recibieron en el bosque, y el quinto, el quinto era mi estrella fugaz, a la que podría pedir cualquier deseo. No importaba lo loco que fuera, lo imposible o estúpido que pareciese, ella lo daría todo para conseguirlo.

Con firmes pasos, fuimos a descansar después de aquella montaña rusa de emociones, pues el mundo entero tomó otra dimensión para mí. Quería incondicionalmente a mi madre, la reina de las canciones de nana, la maestra de los abrazos, la tirita capaz de curar cualquier herida, mi refugio de paz y bienestar. Lagrimé en nuestra almohada al recordarla con tantísimo cariño, con desbordante confianza de volver a descansar en sus brazos una vez más.

Elsa entendía exactamente lo que sentía, tuvo la misma pérdida tiempo atrás, lo que no comprendí era por qué no íbamos a por los suyos también. Éramos capaces de todo, nada era demasiado difícil para nosotras, sentía que podríamos resolver cualquier problema que se nos presentara, nos sobraba valentía.

—¿Estás despierta?— susurré. Me besó como respuesta, solía hacerlo a menudo. —Estaba dándole vueltas y creo que ya puestos podríamos salvar a tus padres, evitar que subieran al barco o… no sé, pensar en algo.

—Sería muy bonito, sobretodo ahora que Anna va a contraer matrimonio— respiró hondo —lo he pensado mucho, pero no podemos cambiar el pasado, no es tan fácil. Cuando descubrimos el barco naufragado, usé mis poderes para ver cómo las olas les cubrían. Todo cambiaría por completo si evitáramos que emprendieran ese viaje, no podría arriesgarme a cambiar el presente.

—Entiendo… Aún así podríamos rescatarlos justo antes de que se ahogaran, eso no cambiaría el pasado ¿no? No encontraron sus cuerpos que yo sepa…

—Sería peligroso meterse en un barco a medio hundir, y lo último que quiero es ponernos en peligro. No le des más vueltas, las cosas están bien así.

—Hm.

Pero me quedé pensando en ello, si trajéramos a sus padres de vuelta todo el reino se alegraría, nuestra tribu incluida. Sé que haría a Elsa tremendamente feliz y quería compensarle de alguna forma por todo lo que había hecho por mí. Quise convencerla, con sus poderes y Nokk de su parte, no habría nada de qué temer, nos sentía poderosas.

Me levanté a media noche porque no podía conciliar el sueño, mi cabeza me empezaba a doler y necesitaba un poco de oxígeno para calmarme.

Salí a dar un silencioso paseo por la tranquilidad, visitando la cascada de los susurros, el árbol milenario, el lugar donde vi a Elsa por primera vez… Me costaba de asimilar todo lo que había pasado en apenas un mes, lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas y lo que iban a cambiar si lográbamos burlar al pasado. Me moría de ganas de contarle todo lo que se perdió, de ponerla al día y decirle con mis propias palabras lo feliz que era ahora mismo.

Todo iba a salir bien, estaba convencida, y no podía esperar para verlo.

Volví a nuestra cabaña con el corazón cálido, acurrucándome en ella para finalmente, con su deliciosa aroma, dormir.

* * *

Nos pusimos manos a la obra de buena mañana, Elsa lo tenía todo planeado como de costumbre, íbamos a hacerlo cuanto antes.

Emocionada como poco, fuimos al sitio exacto donde vivía mi familia, tan diferente ahora, tan solitario. Nos preparamos para ello, yo más inquieta que nunca y ella con unos nervios de acero, confiada. Repasamos las normas una vez más, nadie nos podía ver, ni oír, no podíamos separarnos ni tocar nada. Seríamos fantasmas para el bosque.

Me agarró la mano con fuerza, y empezó la cuenta atrás.

Cinco.

Cuatro.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

Dio la vuelta al reloj, y el mundo parpadeó a la vez.

Volvimos seis años atrás, justo donde alcanzaba mi último recuerdo de mi madre. El cielo estaba cubierto de niebla, nostálgico, y teníamos delante de nuestras narices la cabaña en cuestión. Nos escondimos rápidamente al verme a mí misma, dándole de comer a un joven reno. Teníamos que ser cuidadosas.

—Oh cielos pero qué mona eras~ Mírate con esas coletas, ¿te podemos llevar a ti también?— la volví a esconder antes de que nos viera, no podía creer que se hubiera distraído conmigo.

—Céntrate Els— entonces lo recordé, ese día vi algo extraño, un búho de cristal que se adentraba en el bosque, y lo buscaba por todas partes. —Haz un búho de los tuyos, yo lo perseguiré y tendremos vía libre. Me acuerdo de ello, no lo había soñado…— lo hizo, captando mi atención, dejando espacio para acceder a la cabaña.

Teníamos que ser rápidas.

Nos metimos dentro de un salto, haciéndome volcar mi barriga. La vi, exactamente como la recordaba, llenando mis ojos de lágrimas. Su pelo liso como el viento, su rostro cálido y siempre comprensivo, su único lunar en la ceja que se arqueaba al vernos.

—¿Quiénes sois…?— estaba tejiendo. Su mirada, fijada en la mía, combinaba confusión e intriga. Se levantó despacio, a la vez que parpadeé felicidad, corriendo por mis mejillas.

—Venimos a sacarte de aquí.

—M-mamá~— dije dejándome llevar al fin, yendo a por ella, ansiando abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, sin poder contener mi emoción.

Al abrir los ojos, ya estábamos de vuelta al presente, lo habíamos conseguido y no podía dejar de llorar.

—¿Mar? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Dónde…?— su voz no hacía más que alegrarme el corazón, mi alma se había completado, ese trozo que tanto me faltaba había vuelto a su sitio y jamás podría sentirme más agradecida por ello.

Le dije entre sollozos y demasiado rápido que la habíamos llevado al futuro. Elsa le contó con mejores palabras lo que había ocurrido, el por qué y el cómo, mientras calmaba mis llantos. Seguía confusa, pero me abrazó con su eterna magia materna. No pude quedarme callada, y le dije que Elsa era la líder, además del quinto espíritu, que tenía poderes de hielo y que junto a su hermana, que ahora era la reina de Arendelle, se deshicieron de la niebla, también que podía controlar a los demás espíritus, y que por si fuera poco, era mi novia.

Pidió que fuéramos más despacio, preguntó por Ryder y por papá, por nuestra tribu, y luego por nuestra curiosa relación.

Estuvimos un buen rato charlando, hablando sobre Ahtohallan, sobre el reloj del tiempo y de lo que vimos allí. No me cabía en la cabeza que lo hubiéramos hecho, que estaba con madre ahí mismo, poniéndonos al día como si hubiera vuelto de un larguísimo viaje. Achuché fuerte a Elsa, impulsiva, no podía contener tanta alegría en mí.

Para no complicar las cosas, Elsa propuso decirles a todos que la encontramos en Ahtohallan, guardando el secreto del tiempo entre nosotras para evitar que alguien que no debía se hiciera con el reloj.

Ya en el campamento, la noticia resonó por todas partes. Mi madre era bien conocida por su buen corazón y cercanía, y la recibieron con los brazos bien abiertos. Yelana se alegró especialmente, ella nos acogió en su familia cuando nos quedamos solos, nos dio una oportunidad y le debíamos mucho.

En un momento de la tarde, preguntó por los padres de Elsa, por lo visto Iduna era la amiga de la infancia de mi madre. Le dolió que la niebla las hubiera separado, pero le dolió aún más saber que había fallecido en aquél barco, años atrás.

Las razones se me acumulaban para salvar a sus padres, tenía que convencerla costara lo que costara, quería verla tan feliz como me veía yo en ese momento.

Pospusimos un poco nuestro trabajo para dedicarnos a estar con mi madre, para que conociera lo maravillosa que era Elsa y supiera todo lo que hizo por la tribu. Creo que ese fue el día más bonito de mi vida.

La acomodamos en mi antigua cabaña, que cerca estaba de la que compartía con Elsa. Decidimos que la reina tenía que saber sobre el asunto, así que iríamos al castillo el día siguiente.

Me encargué de darle a Elsa todo el amor que llevaba dentro durante gran parte de esa apasionada noche. Dormí con una sonrisa que me duraría semanas, meses quizás.

* * *

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, lo preparamos todo y salimos con nuestros renos y Nokk. Echaba tantísimo de menos dar un paseo con mamá que casi era un sueño hecho realidad. Deseé muchísimas veces salir de la niebla con ella y nuestros renos, conocer el mundo exterior con su luz guiándome, y ahora era yo quien la guiaba.

Llegamos en lo que pareció ser un chasquido de dedos, y eso que íbamos por tierra. El tiempo se deformaba cuando tenía a mis dos almas favoritas juntas.

Ya en el castillo, Anna dejó inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo para recibirnos, y nos metimos en una sala privada para hablar de lo sucedido, dejando las presentaciones para después.

—Espera para el carro. ¿Me estás diciendo que os fuisteis a Ahtohallan sin ni siquiera mandarme una carta?

—Fue un viaje improvisado, déjame continuar— sus expresiones iban de preocupación a terror.

—¿¡Qué!? Creía que había sido clara contigo Mar, nada de aventuras ni relojes mágicos capaces de viajar miles de años atrás, ¿cómo no se lo impediste? Podría haber sido muy peligroso.

—Fueron sólo cinco segundos…— dije en mi defensa. Elsa prosiguió.

—Aha, sí, vale. Suponiendo que toda esta locura que me acabas de soltar es cierta, entonces ¿ella es su madre, que desapareció hace años, y la habéis traído de vuelta? O sea que básicamente desapareció por vuestra culpa— se aclararon todas las preguntas que hizo Anna, que fueran muchas, y se quedó en blanco.

—Pensé que debías saberlo.

—¡Pues claro que debo saberlo!— dio un golpe en la mesa —Me parece muy mal que me hayas mantenido al margen hasta ahora, esto… esto escapa de tus poderes, ¿habéis hablado con los troles al menos? Jugar con el tiempo no me parece lo más responsable del mundo— y ahora nos estaba echando la bronca.

—No lo volveremos a usar si con eso te quedas más tranquila, lo dejaremos en su sitio— dijo Elsa. Mi voz interior tomó la palabra.

—Aunque podríamos salvar a vuestros padres— seis ojos me taladraron. —Sólo digo que sería una posibilidad, ¿no te gustaría que asistieran a tu boda…?— empequeñecí mi voz porque el ambiente se echó encima de mí.

—No tienes ni la mínima idea de lo mucho que me gustaría que aparecieran así sin más por arte de magia, pero no por ello voy a arriesgarlo todo. No quiero que volváis a usar esto nunca más, y la próxima vez que se ocurra jugar con objetos mágicos quiero ser informada de inmediato, ¿queda claro?— se levantó, suspirando, dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana acristalada.

—No lo habríamos hecho sin estar segura de que todo iba a salir bien, créeme— Elsa fue a por ella —Escuché la voz de papá un par de veces, pidiendo ayuda.

—No. No, no vas a- no, no, te prohíbo terminantemente que-

—Lo sé, lo sé, sólo quería que lo supieras.

—Maldita sea, no quiero perderte tratando de salvar a todo el mundo— se dejó abrazar por Elsa —¿no puedes vivir como la gente normal y tener una vida tranquila? ¿Es tanto pedir?

—Sabes que soy de todo menos normal. Pero me portaré bien, te lo prometo.

Nos quedamos un rato de más, ellas dos nos pidieron un rato a solas así que salí con mamá a dar un paseo por el castillo, contándole todo lo que había cambiado tras quedarnos encerradas en la niebla.

Quería, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas hacer que Elsa fuera feliz, pero Anna tenía razón, estaríamos arriesgando demasiado. No podría vivir en un mundo sin mi elemento favorito.

* * *

Devolvimos el reloj de arena a su sitio, no volvimos a sacar el tema y tratamos de vivir una vida normal, tal y como nos pidieron. Los días pasaron fugazmente felices, la fecha del matrimonio de Anna se acercaba y Elsa cada vez parecía más distraída. No me lo dijo, pero sabía que seguía escuchando la voz de su padre.

Una noche, desperté sola, y tuve un mal presentimiento. Me levanté para ver si había salido a dar una vuelta, pero no la encontré por ninguna parte. Esperé paciente en la cabaña a que apareciera, preocupándome a cada segundo. Al final, volvió, antes de que saliera el sol.

—¿Dónde estabas?— pregunté, casi amenazándola.

—Ah, buenos días Mar, salí a dar un paseo, no podía dormir. ¿Tú has dormido bien?— había pasado demasiado tiempo con ella para saber cuando mentía y cuando no.

—¿Dónde estabas? Ahora en serio— la hice detener.

—¿A qué te refieres?— vi que llevaba una bolsa atada a su cintura, y adiviné lo que llevaba dentro.

—Hueles a Ahtohallan y llevas el reloj de arena en esa bolsa, ¿por qué me mientes?— no podía estar al cien por cien segura, pero eso era lo único que querría ocultarme.

—No se lo digas a Anna por favor.

—Es por las voces ¿verdad? Tienes que decirme estas cosas Elsa, sobretodo a mí, que confío en ti más que nadie. ¿Quieres ir a por tus padres?— asintió, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, avergonzada. —Te ayudaré, estaré ahí para todo lo que necesites, pero tienes que ser sincera conmigo, me sienta fatal que me ocultes cosas importantes para ti. Quiero hacerte feliz.

La abracé porque sentía que lo necesitaba como nunca.

—Lo haremos a espaldas de tu hermana si eso es lo que quieres, pero admito que es arriesgado y nos jugamos mucho en ello.

—Lo sé pero… sé que va a salir bien, lo presiento. Tengo una corazonada— su voz era más determinante que de costumbre.

—De acuerdo, me fío de ti. Ibas a hacerlo tú sola de todas formas ¿verdad?

—Puede… ¿Cómo me conoces tan bien?

—Dicen que todos los espíritus libres estamos conectados por la naturaleza, y tú eres la que me queda más cerca así que…— la besé, sintiendo sus latidos una vez más, deseando cumplir su sueño. —Preparemos las cosas.

* * *

_Elsa al rescate~_


	11. Cuestión de tiempo

Capítulo 11: Cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

Dedicamos el día entero a planear, iba a ser complicado sacar a dos personas de un barco hundiéndose, en medio de un mar furioso, muchas cosas podían salir mal. El momento y el lugar tenían que ser perfectos, agarrarnos de la mano no sería suficiente para evitar separarnos y no podíamos dar un paso en falso o nos ahogaríamos también.

Me pidió varias veces hacerlo sola, para no ponerme en peligro, pero no quería volver a verla desaparecer, con la incertidumbre de si volvería o no. Íbamos a hacerlo juntas, y si fallábamos, fallaríamos juntas.

Repasamos el plan al anochecer, saldríamos con la excusa de visitar Ahtohallan de nuevo.

—Gracias por hacer esto conmigo— iba a salir bien, no podía estar más segura.

—Por ti haría tantas cosas… aunque si la próxima vez me pides algo más sencillo, te lo agradecería, la verdad— me dio un largo beso tras una sonrisa, estaba tan preciosa tumbada en nuestra cama, con su pelo reinando la cama y nuestros ojos parpadeando a la vez.

—Te quiero Mar, más que a nada o a nadie en este mundo— me la comí.

* * *

Mi madre apareció mientras desayunábamos entre cuchicheos. Se extrañó cuando le dijimos que iríamos a Ahtohallan, pidió hasta acompañarnos pero se lo negamos diciendo que iba a ser un paseo romántico de los nuestros, que a Elsa le gustaba mucho ese lugar. No la vi convencida del todo, pero le pareció bien.

Usamos dos renos para ir hasta la orilla, así sus padres tendrían transporte, y nos fuimos al norte. Estaba muy emocionada por lo que íbamos a conseguir, seguía pensando que deberíamos avisar a Anna, pero entendía perfectamente por qué no lo hacíamos.

Elsa se recogió el pelo al llegar, con el mar de frente.

—Vamos allá— Nokk emergió del agua, y cabalgamos hacia el punto exacto. Elsa podía sentir cada ola del pasado con el reloj en sus manos, tan sólo era cuestión de encontrar el momento perfecto.

Tras algo más de una hora, lo encontró. Construyó una plataforma con base en las profundidades, firme, a la que nos subimos. Repasamos las normas, lo que teníamos y lo que no teníamos que hacer. Construyó también una balsa de hielo con la que poder volver todos juntos, e hizo un lazo azulado entre nuestras muñecas para evitar separarnos. Probé que funcionara saltando al agua sin avisar, me la llevé entera.

—Funciona— sonrió, lanzándome una pequeña bola de nieve a la cabeza.

Volvimos a subir, empapadas, y nos preparamos para el salto.

Aterrizaríamos en el barco, y lo más probable era que volviéramos bajo el agua, debíamos estar muy atentas y sobre todo, no entretenernos.

—¿Lista?— asentí, saltando sobre las puntas de mis pies —Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

—_AH-AH~ AH HA~_— escuché aquella voz perdida, de hombre, de su padre, pidiendo ayuda.

Desde que el entorno se volvió oscuro como la noche, y un trueno retumbó en mis oídos, sentí el tiempo como si fuera más despacio. Caímos desde unos centímetros de altura dentro del barco. El suelo, inclinado a más no poder, hizo desviar nuestros pasos hasta chocar contra la pared.

Sentí la mano de Elsa tirando de mí con fuerza, y un torrente de agua de gran caudal haciéndose camino por el camerino. Lo sorteamos, yendo directas hacia ellos. Su padre abrazaba a su madre en el suelo, a apenas unos míseros pasos de distancia.

Elsa se encargó de cerrar una brecha con sus poderes para que dejara de entrar agua, mientras seguíamos paso a paso hacia ellos, corriendo como podíamos con un desnivel creciente, pues el barco iba a ser engullido por las olas de forma inminente.

Estábamos tan cerca que casi los podíamos tocar, Elsa daría la vuelta al reloj en menos de un segundo, y alcancé el brazo de su padre.

—¡Ahora Els!— pero un cañón móvil atravesó la madera, directa hacia ella. El impacto que recibió hizo dejar el reloj en el aire —¡No!— el hilo que nos unía desapareció, y agarré el reloj de arena antes de perderlo en ese caos, viendo cómo Elsa quedaba atrapada bajo el agua, hundiéndose, inconsciente.

Iba a ir a por ella, pero el reloj de arena estaba volteado, y volvimos al presente sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¡No! ¡ELSA!— aparecí bajo el agua, subí a la superficie con todas mis prisas y le di la vuelta al reloj de nuevo. Pero no tuvo ningún efecto —¡Joder! ¡Vamos!— lo zarandeé, le di golpes incluso, pero no había manera, no caían cristales, era como si se hubiera detenido.

Nadé hasta la plataforma que teníamos, histérica, tratando de volver una y otra y otra vez.

Sus padres subieron también, confusos como poco, y ese maldito reloj no me dejaba volver.

—Vamos… por favor… p-por favor— me entró pánico, no importaba cuántas vueltas le diera, ese reloj se había convertido en un pisapapeles. Había perdido a Elsa. —¿Por qué no va…?— dejé caer mis brazos, impotente, en blanco.

—Eh, no desesperes, seguro que hay una solución— el brazo que alcanzó mi hombro era de su madre, desbordante de optimismo —Puede que los trolls sepan cómo arreglar eso, sus poderes nos salvaron más de una vez.

—Claro, sí. Los trolls tienen que saber cómo funciona, si lo arreglan podré volver y salvarla…— abracé el reloj, secándome una lágrima traicionera —Tenemos que irnos, ya, subid al bote. Nokk, llévanos cuanto antes— apareció del agua, dispuesto a todo. —Voy a por ti Els.

Ya de camino a la orilla, su padre preguntó qué demonios había pasado. No supe ni por dónde empezar, le hice un pequeño resumen de Elsa descubriendo ser el quinto elemento de la naturaleza, del reloj de arena que encontramos en Ahtohallan y de la voz que nos llevó aquí.

—Seis años…

Llegamos, me sorprendió ver a mamá esperando con los renos. Escondí el reloj en mi espalda, aunque no sirviera de mucho.

—Pero ¿qué habéis hecho? ¿Dónde está Elsa?

—Está todo controlado, vamos a ir a por los trolls para que arreglen el reloj y la traeré de vuelta, cueste lo que cueste— ignoré todas y cada una de las dolorosas palabras que dijo. Confié en mi plan porque era la única forma de salvarla.

Pasamos por el barco naufragado con prisas, bordeamos el bosque encantado y nos fuimos los cuatro directos hacia el valle de la roca viviente. Lideré el grupo, firme, decidida, repitiéndome que todo iba a salir bien con su voz más tierna susurrando en mi corazón.

Salté del reno corriendo a por Gran Pabbie, el más sabio de los trolls.

—Tienes que ayudarme, Elsa se ha quedado atrapada en el pasado y no puedo volver, el reloj no funciona— se lo enseñé, su rostro no era tranquilizador.

—¿Pero qué habéis hecho…? Esta es la última de las reliquias de Nox, la antigua civilización, tan peligroso como imposible de destruir…— alzó las manos para convertir el cielo en un lienzo —Este reloj tiene el increíble poder de volver al pasado, pero jamás debe ser usado para cambiarlo. El espacio-tiempo es una balanza que siempre se equilibra, no se puede robar algo sin dar nada a cambio, en el caso de tu madre fue tu padre, y esta vez ha sido Elsa. Me temo que no puedo ser de ayuda, pues el reloj es inservible sin sus poderes.

—No… t-tiene que haber algo, siempre hay algo que se pueda hacer… por favor…

—Busca en lo más profundo de tus recuerdos, puede que encuentres una respuesta.

—¿¡Qué mierdas significa eso!? ¡Eso no ayuda!

Un grupo de soldados nos interrumpieron, iban a por mí. Anna ordenó búsqueda y captura e iban a llevarme al castillo, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Temí por mi vida, aunque sin Elsa tampoco es que mereciera mucho la pena. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de lamentarme, todo era culpa mía, debí de haberla detenido cuando tuve tiempo, debí haber informado a Anna, debí de haber hecho tantas cosas…

Por mis venas empezó a correr un líquido espeso y doloroso, a cada segundo era más consciente de lo que había hecho, y de que jamás volvería a estar con Elsa, mi tesoro. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de pensar en todos los que llorarían su pérdida, y ya estábamos llegando.

Anna salió corriendo del castillo a por mí con furia en sus pasos, me agarró de la ropa con las dos manos y me miró con fuego en sus ojos.

—¿Dónde está? Olaf ha desaparecido, ¿dónde está Elsa?— un cosquilleo en mi nariz y mis lágrimas desbordando, esa fue mi triste respuesta —¡Maldita sea no llores! ¡Dime dónde está!

—Anna— la voz de su madre la hizo soltarme, y caí arrodillada en el suelo, deshecha, para lloriquear como inútil que soy. Anna la quería tanto o más que yo, y la maté por mi insensatez.

No merecía haberle robado tanto tiempo, no merecía el tremendo amor que me dio, no merecía ni haber nacido después de lo que hice. Quería desaparecer.

Me arrinconaron, y aún así pude escuchar los desgarradores llantos de Anna. Entré en un estado lamentable.

Tardé varias horas en recomponerme, en volver a levantar la mirada, en volver a soltar una mísera palabra. No sabía por qué no estaba en una cárcel, ni por qué me daban comida.

Mi madre apareció, diciendo que íbamos a volver al bosque. ¿Con qué cara iba a presentarme ahí? ¿Cómo iba a poder seguir viviendo en ese lugar? Todo me iba a recordar a Elsa, todo iba a doler tanto, que no podría soportarlo.

Supuse que ese iba a ser mi castigo por abusar de mi felicidad. Jamás volvería a sonreír, iba a ser menospreciada y rechazada el resto de mis días por lo que hice.

—Deberían sentenciarme a muerte— dije, con mi boca ahogada de tanto llanto.

—No tuviste la culpa ¿me oyes?— ignoré su insaciable voz, nada me haría sentir mejor.

Mi conciencia me abandonó el resto del día, me convertí en un saco de huesos que iba de un lado a otro, sin alma, de ojos apagados. Terminé en la cama de mi madre porque nunca podría volver a nuestra cabaña, y maltraté mi pecho durante horas.

Nadie a parte de mi madre apareció para cuidar de mí los siguientes días. Dejé de comer en un intento estúpido para irme con Elsa, pero inútil de mí, ni eso podía conseguir. Sólo quería desaparecer, suficiente mal había causado a todos.

Apareció mi hermano un día por sorpresa, al cual no hice ni caso. Silvia, la hija de Yelana vino al siguiente, diciendo que lamentaba lo ocurrido y que le gustaría hacer las paces conmigo, quería que fuera la hermana que siempre quiso tener dijo. No podría haber aparecido en un peor momento, la despaché. Escuché sin querer que la boda de Anna había sido cancelada, y otra estaca se clavó en mi corazón. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo sin ella.

Recordé la estupidez que soltó el Gran Pabbie, "_busca en lo más profundo de tus recuerdos, puede que encuentres una respuesta_". Mis recuerdos, antes bañados de rosa, me repetían una y otra vez que no merecía seguir viviendo.

Y lo más profundo de mí, lo más profundo que tenía era el tiempo en el que era feliz con mi familia, cuando jugaba con mi hermano por el bosque, y nos convertíamos en leopardos cazadores, en exploradores del mundo, o en piratas en el barco naufragado.

Ese barco, ese maldito barco, iba a odiarlo el resto de mis días. "_Puede que encuentres una respuesta_", una respuesta… ¿qué respuesta? Nada iba a devolverme a Elsa de todas formas, jamás volvería a maravillarme con su magia.

Hielo. Había hielo.

Recordé haber encontrado hielo con mi hermano, salía de la arena, era poco, pero era hielo. Éramos demasiado pequeños para saber que eso no tenía sentido, la temperatura debió de haberlo derretido.

Me levanté demasiado deprisa. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no había tiempo que perder, era mi último rayo de esperanza y me lancé a por él.

Cogí el puto pisapapeles y salí, a pesar de ser media noche, salí como pude, a por mi reno, y cabalgué hacia el dichoso barco.

—¡Elsa!— grité con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, tosí por estar tan hecha polvo, el frío de aquella noche recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Entré por el gran agujero que había, lo recordaba mucho más grande. Busqué ese pedazo de hielo por todos los rincones, volviéndome loca por momentos, hasta que lo encontré, arrodillándome ante él. Estaba en lo cierto, mi pecho bombeó exaltado.

Cavé alrededor con mis propias manos, descubriendo que ese hielo se engrandecía bajo la arena, envolviéndome en esperanza porque sólo podía significar una cosa.

—Vamos, vamos… por favor— sequé las lágrimas de mis ojos con mis brazos, y fui descubriendo ese hielo tan liso, hasta que pude divisar su rostro. —¡Elsa!— golpeé el hielo como si pudiera romperlo, lo arañé, traté de moverlo gritando su nombre, pero ese no era un hielo normal.

Seguí cavando para descubrir el hielo entero, para ver su cuerpo encogido en ese rincón del barco, en el que debió pasarse los últimos seis años.

Hice todo lo que pude para sacarla de ahí, pero no conseguí ni un sólo rasguño, y no supe qué hacer. Tenía mis manos deshechas, mis uñas ensangrentadas y mi alma partida en mil trocitos. No podía sacarla de ahí, y aunque lo lograra, nada me aseguraba que pudiera volver a respirar.

Caí de espaldas al hielo, llorando desesperada, con el cuerpo dolorido y el frío calando mis huesos, viendo que el reloj de arena seguía igual.

Lo agarré, culpándole de todo lo ocurrido, enfada conmigo misma, harta de todo aquello. Lo lancé, impactando contra el hielo, viendo que lo había quebrado.

—No puede ser…— ni siquiera lo lancé con fuerza. Lo agarré y lo pegué al hielo para ver cómo se rayaba como si fuera mantequilla.

Di unos pasos atrás, con fuego en mis manos, cogiendo aire y preparándome para lanzarlo con todas mis fuerzas contra el hielo.

—**¡RÓMPETE!**— un gran estallido chocó contra mí, destruyendo el reloj y el hielo en pequeños pedazos. Me incorporé sin poder creerlo, viendo que tenía cristales clavados en mi cuerpo por todas partes. —E-Elsa…

La tenía en frente, inconsciente, intacta como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para ella.

—Elsa despierta— gateé como pude, sintiendo el dolor en mis brazos, mis piernas y mi torso —Elsa vamos…— mis dedos temblando la alcanzaron a la vez que mis lágrimas, y vi la sangre que recorría por mi rostro, y por mis manos.

Desvié la mirada hacia mi torso, para verme envuelta en un rojo intenso, el dolor se combinó con un fuerte mareo que no iba a poder evitar.

—_No_…— caí encima de ella, no me llevaba bien con la sangre pero qué importaba ya, estaba dando mi vida por ella y eso me reconfortaba. La balanza iba a equilibrarse de nuevo.

* * *

T.T


	12. El corte de pelo

Capítulo 12: El corte de pelo.

* * *

Tuve un sueño muy extraño, el fuego invadía nuestra cabaña y no me podía mover. Desperté de esa pesadilla, viendo a Bruni con una intensa llama, y a Mar encima de mí. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando, no recordaba qué había ocurrido y ni siquiera sabía dónde me encontraba, pero una cosa tenía clara. Tanto olor a sangre no era buena señal.

—Mar, oh cielos ¡Mar!— no estaba dormida, estaba inconsciente, pálida, con trozos de cristal clavados en su cuerpo, fría —Aguanta.

Quise incorporarme, pero tenía el pelo enredado en la madera, así que no tuve otra opción. Hice un cuchillo con mis poderes y me lo corté a la altura del cuello, un problema menos.

Tumbé a Mar bocarriba para comprobar sus heridas, rajé su ropa e hice lo que pude para que dejara de perder sangre. La vi mucho más delgada de lo normal, no tenía ni idea de qué le había pasado y seguía sin saber qué hacíamos en el barco naufragado.

Dejé mis dudas para otro rato, tenía que llevarla al castillo cuanto antes, su corazón seguía latiendo pero a duras penas, cada segundo era crucial.

La agarré entre mis brazos, sin duda había perdido peso, y salí del barco con prisas. Era de noche, vi su reno esperando en la entrada, y se me ocurrió algo, necesitaba velocidad.

Subí con ella aún en mis brazos y ordené que avanzara rápido, me puse en pié sobre el reno de un salto, preparándome.

—¡Gale!— desplegué mis alas, esperando con fe ciega que el espíritu del viento me diera el impulso necesario para despegar del suelo, y salté. Por suerte la colina me dio espacio, y Gale me empujó para ir más rápido de lo que nunca había ido nadie. —Aguanta Mar, llegaremos pronto.

No podía pensar con claridad, ella era lo único que tenía en mente y debía hacer todo lo posible para salvarla.

—Vamos Gale, sé que puedes darnos más velocidad.

No creo que tardáramos más de dos minutos en cruzar todo el mar. Fui directa hacia la ventana de la enfermería, arrancándola de cuajo para tener espacio para aterrizar, y así de paso, despertar un poco al personal.

Caí de bruces, pero lo logré. La tumbé en la cama, buscando cosas en el botiquín para curarle las heridas más graves que tenía en su torso. El personal apareció por fin.

—Rápido, traed a todos los médicos, Honeymaren está gravemente herida, encended la hoguera también— tapé el tremendo agujero que hice en la pared con hielo. —Necesitaremos comida y bebida, e informad a Yelana de lo ocurrido— me miraban sorprendidos, inmóviles —¡Vamos, espabilad!

Dos asistentas me ayudaron, quise creer que ningún cristal afectó sus órganos internos, que iba a recuperarse.

Los médicos llegaron, les puse al corriente y relevaron mi posición. Recé para que todo saliera bien, no soportaría mis días sin Mar.

Entonces papá y mamá irrumpieron en la sala, dejándome sin palabras. Hubieron unos segundos de incertidumbre, papá dio el primer paso.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—No lo sé, desperté y Mar estaba herida así que la traje aquí, y vosotros también estáis aquí, heh. Hola~— no me los esperaba, por un momento pensé que estaba soñando, y me reí, fui a abrazarlos sin más, sin poder creer que estuvieran ahí, conmigo. Entonces recordé que fuimos al pasado, que recibí un golpe en el barco y que me ahogaba. Mar lo había logrado, los había traído de vuelta.

—¿De dónde has salido? Nos tenías muy preocupados…— escuchar la voz de mamá me hizo reír a la vez que correr mis lágrimas.

—No lo tengo muy claro, pero estaba con ella cuando desperté, así que supongo que me salvó… Estáis aquí— seguía sin podérmelo creer.

—Sí, y pensábamos que no volveríamos a verte, han sido dos semanas muy duras para todos.

—Oh no… ¿me he perdido la boda?

—No… Anna la canceló, no sabes lo mal que lo ha pasado estos días.

—Tengo que ir a por ella— eché un último vistazo a Mar, y salí corriendo hacia su habitación. Conociéndola, lo habría pasado peor que nadie.

Me topé con Kristoff por el camino, se quedó de piedra al verme, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Entré en su habitación despacio para no asustarla.

—¿Averiguaste algo? Sonó como si hubiera explotado una ventana.

—Es que necesitaba espacio para aterrizar, ¿te he despertado?

—¡E-! te voy a matar— salió de la cama con prisa para ponerse a darme golpes con toda su ira, quejándose por hacer siempre lo mismo, llamándome de todo y diciendo que el pelo corto me quedaba fatal. La rodeé con mis brazos, deteniendo sus inofensivos golpes y transformando sus gritos en ininteligibles quejas.

—Lo siento mucho Anna, aún no tengo muy claro qué ha pasado, pero prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

—Tus promesas no valen nada. Te odio— recibí un rápido e inesperado beso en mis labios que me confundió —Por cierto estoy embarazada.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo?

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo se hacen los bebés ¿no?

Justo aparecieron los demás por detrás, uniéndose al abrazo. No podía creer que estuviéramos los cuatro juntos, otra vez, cinco contando a Kristoff, y seis con el pequeño que estaba por venir.

Nadie sabía qué había pasado conmigo, y yo no lo tenía muy claro. La única que podía darnos respuestas era Mar, y seguía en la cama. Fuimos a por ella, poniéndonos un poco al día, comentando que iban a retomar los preparativos de la boda ahora que ya estábamos todos juntos al fin. Esperé al lado de mi amor, paciente, iba a recuperarse, tan sólo necesitaba tiempo.

Ya a media mañana, después de juguetear un rato con sus manos, consiguió abrir los ojos.

—Dormilona~ ¿cómo te encuentras?

—He estado mejor… ¿E-Elsa? ¿Qué ha pasado?— se quejó por la herida de su pecho —¿qué le has hecho a tu pelo?

—Me molestaba, ¿te gusta?

—Me encanta— dijo llenando su cara de lágrimas, moviendo su brazo a por mí.

—Te dije que todo saldría bien ¿no?— le di un beso recostándola a la almohada de nuevo.

Mamá tosió de forma exagerada, olvidaba que mis padres serían por ahí.

—Creo que alguien no me ha puesto al día de todo.

—¿Nadie os ha contado que somos novias a estas alturas? ¿Se puede saber qué estuvisteis haciendo estas dos semanas?— no supe si se lo tomaron bien o no.

—Tu funeral y eso…— susurró Mar.

—Cambiando de tema… ¿qué pasó en el barco? ¿por qué estabas llena de cristales?

Nos contó lo que había pasado, que el reloj se había destruido y que la balanza volvía a estar equilibrada. No podía alegrarme más de escuchar eso, salvó mi vida y la de mis padres, jamás podría compensarle por ello.

Desayunamos, le di de comer personalmente para que no hiciera esfuerzos innecesarios, y se ganó un montón de besos. Por la tarde ya estaba mucho mejor.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron de mero festejo, el reino celebraba la vuelta de Agnar e Iduna, que supuestamente naufragaron en Ahtohallan, y nosotras disfrutamos del tiempo en familia, reuniendo a todo el mundo para la inminente boda.

Fue insuperable, en todos los sentidos, muchos abrazos, felicitaciones y alegría por todas partes, no podía sentirme más feliz, más completa.

Pero entonces, algo inesperado ocurrió en el rincón más bonito del castillo.

—Elsa, aún a riesgo de que congeles el fiordo entero o algo por el estilo, quiero pedirte una cosa.

—Claro, lo que q-— mi cerebro dejó de funcionar cuando se arrodilló ante mí con tan grande sonrisa. No podía ser ESO.

—¿Quisieras hacerme más feliz si cabe convirtiéndome en tu esposa?

—¿Lo dices en serio?— no lo vi a venir.

—¿Te parece que esté bromeando? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo o no?

—¡Sí! Por supuesto que sí~— la abracé tan fuerte que caímos al suelo. Y la besé, la besé y la besé.

Íbamos a ser felices el resto de nuestra vida, y nada ni nadie nos lo iba a impedir.

* * *

**_~ F i n ~_**

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí hemos llegado, un gustazo escribir esta aventura. No tengo ni idea de qué hacer ahora, así que si me dierais ideas sería maravitupendo. Saludos~  
__PD: sorrynotsorry por el guiño a ElsAnna de este capítulo ;)_


End file.
